Debts and Payment
by reyrey95
Summary: A missing mother. A son's quest to seek his father and ask for his help, without his sisters' knowledge. Will Edward help? Canon Pairings, M for language. Full summary in Chapter 1. Please read and review. First FF.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Summary: ****Set in New Moon. Edward left Bella before they****knew she was pregnant. ****Years later Bella goes missing. Unable to search on his own, her son now turns to the only person he never wanted to ask of anything: his father. How will Edward take the news? Will he help? How****far is he willing to go to pay for his mistakes?

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

**~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

My name is Anthony Xavier Swan. My sisters are Renesmee Elizabeth and Carlie Angel Swan. We are 19 years old in human years. My mother is Isabella Marie Swan and my father is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. That is all I know about my father. He left our mom before he even knew about us. Just left her here alone, scared and in the dark without a second thought. He never came back to her. So he never knew about us.

I share my father's gift but mine is more powerful. You see, I can hear your thoughts from any distance, even thousands of miles away. I just have to enter your mind once and then concentrate to hear you from a distance. It was hard to take control of my gift. There were times I thought that my head would explode because of the voices. Thank God it didn't last much.

My sisters also have very unique gifts. Renesmee can enter your mind and project her thoughts through touch and also make you think the things she wants you to. She is training to push her thought out without touching you. Carlie's gift is so cool. It's telekinesis. It is so fun; especially in Halloween, when we want to scare the trick or treators. She'll move the pumpkin around while they ring the door dell.

My beautiful mother is very powerful. She is what you call a shield. She can protect herself as well as others if she pushes it out from her mind. She has the ability to stop mental and physical attacks. I love my girls so much. Everyone that sees us together always asks if Mom and I are twins.

I share the same colour eyes and hair with my mother. I have a few bronze highlights in my hair that I inherited from my father along with his crooked smile. You see when my Mom turned into a vampire, she kept her brown eyes and we don't know why. Renesmee is a combination of both Mom and our father. She has Dad's bronze hair with red highlights and Mom's brown eyes. Carlie is like Dad. Her hair is completely bronze and has piercing green eyes. Mom says she is Dad's spitting image.

Mom told us everything that happened between her and our father. She says she doesn't regret the time they spent together. Those few months, they were together were the happiest time of her life. The happiest moment of her life was when my sisters and I were born. She said that the love they shared created the three most beautiful children in the world. Yeah I know it's just like a mother to say that about her children. She never let us forget where we came from. Being half human and half vampire (Halflings) was complicated. Mom did everything for us to have a normal and healthy life.

She told us everything about our dad. How he treated her when they were happy and together. The lullaby he composed for her. About their meadow; the place we were conceived and born. She said the meadow was filled with magic that's why she wanted to give birth to us there because we were her miracles.

It hurts my mom to talk about him. I can see in her eyes all the pain that still lingers in her heart. She never stopped loving him and never will. She always said she was born to love him. That God had saved him just for her. Her one and only true love her soul mate the one that completes her and makes her whole. He was and will always be everything to her; her air, the blood that ran through her veins. She didn't know how she would survive without him. When he left her, he took her heart, soul and spirit. Mom only got better because of us. She needed to be there for us and make sure we were happy so she buried all those feelings deep inside her and locked it away. But at night when she thinks we are asleep we hear her sobbing and humming her lullaby. I will never forgive him for what he did to her. He broke her beyond repair. The wounds he inflicted can never be healed. She will never be whole again. In the back of my mind I know it's because she is not with him.

One day I asked mom if she can let me in her mind so I can understand more of what happen between her and Edward. She complied. I saw everything. The way he reacted in biology class, when he saved her from the van that almost crushed her. When he took her to the meadow and told her he loved her. The first kiss they shared. The nights they would stay up all night talking. When he saved her from James and told her he would stay with her. The incident that happened with Jasper on her 18th birthday. She never blamed Jasper for what happen. It is a vampire's nature to be blood thirsty.

The memory that was burnt into my mind, was when he left her in the forest alone; saying that he didn't love her or want her anymore. That she wasn't good enough for him. I saw the look in his eyes. They were emotionless. The man she loved was nowhere to be seen. After that, I was filled with so much rage, anger and hatred that consumed me completely. Mom asked me to keep it to myself and not tell my sisters. I promised I would. My thought took in the direction that if she wasn't good enough for him then we weren't good enough because we are a part of him. Edward will never get a chance to meet his son and his two daughters. I will never allow him to hurt my mother or my sisters as long as I live.

He will never see the person she has become. Beautiful, amazing, the most breathtaking creature that walks on earth. She has done everything for us and never let us fall. And if we did she was always there to pick us up. We are her happiness now. She taught us how to hunt animals. When we were younger and got thirsty, she would only get the best for us. That would be mountain lions. She treasured us like we are a gift from God.

I love my mother very much. Mom always says she loves us more then her own live. I know that she would give her life to save us. All we have is each other and no one else is needed. Maybe I am exaggerating but it's just the truth. Yes I admit that I missed a father figure in my life. I still do. But not a monster like him. It pains me to see her like this everyday. Every time she smiles you can see that something is hidden. Something that will never be mended.

We were spending the week with Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater. You see they are werewolves and have imprinted on my sisters. Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and Seth imprinted on Carlie. Never before, in all history; a werewolf imprinted on a Halfling. We weren't supposed to exist.

After we were born, Mom went through her transformation. I was the one who changed her. We went to Grandpa's house and Mom told him everything; everything, concerning vampires and werewolves. He was shocked to say the least but he took it in stride. Jacob was worried that something bad had happened to her since they called off the search party. He looked for her all over the forest and he finally gave up after a week. He went to Grandpa to try and comfort him for his lose. Much to his surprise Mom was there, sitting on the couch with us, talking to Grandpa. That's when it happened. He imprinted on Renesmee. Needless to say Mom was far from happy.

Jake and Mom sat down to discuss what there where going to do. They both took us to La Push, in order talk to the rest of the pack and protect us all. During that meeting Seth imprinted on Carlie. At that point Mom was livid. Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate, the person they will spend the rest of there lives with. In our case that will be forever. Mom was not happy at first but once they sat down and talked about what exactly was going to happen, Mom had to set some ground rules. The boys were not happy at all but they had to agree. Either they followed the rules or they were never to see them again.

We stayed in Forks for 5 yrs and then moved to Idaho. We always come to visit in every chance we get. Jake and Seth also visit us regularly. They did everything Mom asked so now we get to spend Spring break with the pack and Grandpa Charlie. We plan to go fishing with him on Sunday. Mom let us travel on our own. It is the first trip we take alone without her. She said we deserved to go and have fun.

So here we are now. Finishing the last details of our trip. I have a strange feeling about this. Maybe it's because we will be on our own. Maybe it's just because I know that when we will be having fun she will be in our house mourning. For her love… For him.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so here it is. My first attempt as a FanFiction writer. I will try and update every week. I also want to thank my co-pilot in my conquest _MrsEdwardCullenP_  
**

**Please read and review. It's harmless...No need to be shy... I hope you enjoyed it...**

**reyrey95**

* * *


	2. Flight

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2 - Flight**

**~*~*~*~  
**

_**2 hrs before our flight**_

Today is Friday and mom let us take half day of school so we can start our vacation early and have time to finish our last minute packing. Mom picked us up from school.

"Mom, are you sure you don't want to come with us," I asked on our way home.

"No. I want you guys to have fun and enjoy yourselves. Besides I have to work this week." she answered in her motherly voice.

"Mom you never take time for yourself. You are always putting everyone else first."

She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"You know that I have to take care of the three of you. I have to work and make sure you are taken care of."

"I know that Mom and we can never tell you how grateful we are to have an amazing mother like you. Sometimes I just want you to take for yourself." I continued.

She didn't say anything more just stared out the window. She knew I was right and that is why she didn't contradict me. We finally got home and finished out last minute details.

"Come on slow pokes we only have 2 hours left," Carlie yelled up at me.

"I'm coming hold horses," I yelled back down to her.

"Mom, Renesmee is still on the phone and hasn't finished packing yet," Carlie was now yelling at mom.

"Carlie, please, could you be patient? You still have two hours before your flight leaves." Mom said in her musical voice.

"But mom I don't want to be late. It's Spring break and it's going to be crowded," she said her voice full of annoyance.

"Come on guys we have to leave the house in the next two minutes." Mom yelled from the door. "Your going to miss you flight" she continue to yell.

I start to load the bags in Mom's car. She had a Scion XB that was her toy. Mom didn't like expensive things. I tried to listen to her thoughts but she was blocking me. I saw that something was bothering her. When everything was loaded in the car we headed to the airport. I tried several times to read her mind but I got nothing.

"Guys do you have everything you need?" my mother asked

"Yes Mom. We used the checklist you gave us," Renesmee answered.

"Ok, now remember to call me as soon as you get there" Mom said.

"Yes mom" I answered.

"Anthony I'm counting on you to watch over you baby sisters," she said looking straight in my eyes. "This is the first time I let you guys go anywhere with out me and I don't want it to be the last so, I am trusting you to take care of each other" she continued with a sad look. "Do you all have your phones?"

"Yes," we answered in unison and started laughing. The rest of the ride was filled with excitement.

We got to the airport one hour before the flight...

"Alright, do you have your planes tickets and cash in case you want to buy snacks?" Mom asked.

"Yes mom we have everything you need to relax." I said while she was looking at me with a worrying look.

"I am going to miss you so much," she said with tear running down her cheeks.

Yes, she cries real tears; another mystery to be solved. We enclosed her in a group hug to reassure her that we were going to be fine.

"Mom really do you think Jake and Seth will allow anything happen to us?" Renesmee asked.

"The pack will protect us. Nothing is going to happen" Carlie added.

Mom relaxed a bit with Carlie statement. But the sadness remained in her eyes. She gave me the impression that she was looking at us as much as she could, memorizing every detail in our faces, like it was for the last time she ever saw us. She gave us butterfly kisses on our faces and hugged us like her life was depending from us... She stayed until we got on board and made sure we got on safely.

We made our way to our seat which where first class.

"Oh my God! I'm so excited. At last I will get to see my Jacob after all these months," Renesmee said as she bounced in her seat.

She reminded me of Alice. The way she beamed and bounced every time Mom agreed to go shopping with her. Especially, when they were "playing" dress up.

"I can't wait to see my Seth" Carlie was mincing her actions. I felt like I was sitting between two energizer bunnies.

"Are two going to bounce like this all the way to Seattle?" I asked.

They both turn to me and stuck out there tongue at me. I sighed in frustration.

I was wondering if Alice could see us, if she ever had a vision of Mom being pregnant. Mom had told us everything about _HIS_ family. Alice could see the future based on people's decisions. She was supposed to be Moms best friend and sister. Her husband Jasper was an empath. He can control and manipulate emotions. Mom said she cared for him like a brother. She never blamed him. Never.

No one else has any extra abilities. Expect our father but I don't want to think about that dumbass. Mom said that Carlisle was intelligent and that he was her personal doctor. She used to be very clumsy. It is hard to believe seeing that she is as graceful as a swan gliding around a lake.

Esme was like a second mother to her. Then there was Emmett aka brother bear or care bear. Mom named him like this based on the huge hugs he gave her. She said he would make fun of her whenever she did anything silly or blushed.

His wife Rose was the "BITCH" of the family. Pardon my language but there is no other word to describe her. She was never nice to Mom and treated her like an outsider. My blood started boiling as I remembered how that family was able to turn their backs on my mother. They knew what they meant to her. And yet they left her. Unprotected. I put my iPod on so that I could stop thinking about the family I will never meet.

The rest of the flight was peaceful. The pilot announced that we were about to land within ten minutes; make sure that our trays were in position and to fasten our seatbelts in order for the landing procedure to start. I looked out of the window and saw it was a cloudy day. At that point my mother's sad face came before my eyes. When I was 16 it occurred to me to start looking for my father. I couldn't stand watching her being curled at nights crying her eyes out. I was crying with her, I could feel her pain. How couldn't I? That was the night I asked her to let me in.

My sister's giggles took me out of my deep thoughts. I realized that we had landed and the passengers started to exit the plane. The girls ran to the gate and started looking for their mates. When they came into view they had big smile on there faces. With eyes locked they ran toward each other and kissed passionately while picked the girls off the ground and spun them around. I turned away to give them there moment of privacy. They set them on their feet and the only thing you could see in their eyes was love. Again I thought of my mother. Will she ever get that look in her eyes again? Will she ever find the one that will love her unconditionaly? I was pulled from my reverie when I heard Jake speak to Nessie.

"How was your flight Nessie?" Jacob asked in his husky voice.

He sounded older like his voice matured over time.

"Long. I couldn't get here fast enough to see my big bad wolf. I missed you Jakey" she whispered in his ear. He sighed and kissed her tenderly.

"God! I missed you so _much_ Angel." Seth whispered as he placed his forehead on Carlie's. He called her by her middle name. His voice was not as deep as Jacob.

"I thought I was going to rip the door of the hinges and run here to get to you faster. I missed you so much Sethy." From the tone of her voice you could understand that she was about to cry.

I walked up behind them and cleared my throat and rolled my eyes at them.

"Excuse me are you guys done so we can get our luggage?" I asked annoyed.

"What's wrong Tony? Jealous?" Jake replied laughing. I hated that nick name and he knew it. He always called me "Tony" when he wanted to piss me off.

"No Jake. I just planned to spend my vacation, watching the four of you making out the whole time" I scowled at him.

"Don't worry Anthony. You know he calls you Tony because it pisses you off. You know what they say better pissed off than pissed on. Jake lives to piss people off," Seth said while walking with his hand entwined with Carlie.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's get the luggage so we can go cliff diving before we head to Charlie's and Sue's for dinner."

We went down to retrieve our luggage. I carried my bag while Jake carried Nessie's and Seth carried Carlie's. By the time we reached the parking lot, we loaded the bags in back of Jacob's track while the girls where climbing in, making themselves comfortable. The ride was rather quite. Jake asked how Mom was doing and why she didn't join us. I told him that she had to work. When Jake asked about Mom it reminded me that I had to call her. I dialed her number and picked up the phone by the end of the first ring.

"Hello Anthony how was your flight?' she asked.

"It was fine mother. We are in the car with Jake and Seth. They are taking us to Billy's before we head out to Pop's for dinner." I answered.

"Hey Bella," Jake and Seth yelled.

"Wait, Mom. Let me put you on the speaker." I told her.

"Hi guys how are you?" she asked.

"Good how are you?" Jake asked.

"I am fine. Getting ready to go to work" she answered.

"How was the flight?" Mom asked.

"Loooooong" replied Nessie and Carlie at the same time causing us to laugh. You think that they one mind the way they always answered together.

"Ok I got to head out. Jake I expect you and Seth to take care of my babies or else…" she threatened.

"Bella you know that no one will harm a hair on there heads and that also includes Tony," he tries reassure her. I turn to Jake sending him a "continue to mess with me and you regret" look. He hid his laugh with a cough.

"Ok Jake, I love you kids. I will be calling every day so you better answer those phones. Be safe…" she all but yelled at us.

"We love you Mom," we all said together.

"Bye kids, Jake and Seth."

"Bye" we finished and hung up the phone. Something is wrong!

We were in the car driving to la push so we can go cliff diving. We were staying with Billy Black, Jacob's father. He had a guest room for the girls and I was staying in Jakes room. He has a very large bed that took up most of the space in his room.

"Hi kids," Billy greeted us as we walked through the door.

He rolled to the door from the living room. Nessie and Carlie went up to and gave him a big hug and gave him a kiss on his cheeks at the same time and he start to chuckle.

"Look at you three. You all have grown up so much since the last we saw each other. How is Bella?" he asked.

"Mom is fine and very grateful for letting us stay with you during out vacations." I answered.

My sisters were busy talking to Jake and Seth in the kitchen so they were paying attention to our conversation.

"You are family Anthony. What kind of father would I be if I let you kids stay anywhere else but here? Besides Jake wouldn't have it any other way," Billy said.

I laughed at his response. Since Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, Billy was always there for us. Never judging us or turning his back to us or Mom. Always, whenever we needed him, just like with Charlie. He and Charlie have been best friends their whole lives. We were really one big happy family. This Sunday all of us planned on going fishing.

We got to Pop's house for dinner and he was waiting for us out side. We ran up to him and gave him hugs and kisses.

"Come on inside guys. Dinner should be ready in a few. Your grandmother is cooking fish fry," he said as we entered the house. We then went to the kitchen to give Grandma Sue hugs and kisses as well. Pops was in the living room with Billy while Jake and Seth in wolf form surveyed the area making sure we were safe. Talk about being over protective

"Hi Grandma, how are you?" I asked.

"Fine Thank you Anthony. How are you kids doing?" she asked.

"I'm really excited that I will be able to spend Spring break here with all of you" Nessie said

"Me too, I can't wait for our adventure to being," Carlie added.

Pop's called us to the living room so Sue could finish cooking.

"Look at you, you all grew up. How is Bella?" he sat in his recliner.

"We missed you so much! Moms good she had to work" Nessie said.

"Yeah Pops, we should visit more often" Carlie added.

"How can you mother work in the hospital with so much blood?" he mused.

"Grandpa, Mom is not your typical vampire. She never craved human blood. None of us ever had. It has to do something with her shield. And she really loves her job. It gives her much pleasure to be able to help," I said and the devotion in my voice was easily traced.

"This is my Bella. Always wanted to help those around her in every way possible..." he said with pride.

"Dinner is ready!" Sue called to us. We all sat around the dinner table. Everyone was quite enjoying the spread of food laid out before us. After we ate dinner Pop and Billy went to the living room to watch the Mariners game. Nessie, Carlie, Jake and Seth went for a walk in the woods and I stayed with Sue to help her clean the kitchen. It reminded me of all the times I would spend with Mom doing things around the house.

I started thinking about her again. What she was doing? What's in her thoughts? There is something that doesn't feel right. I don't know if it's because this is the first time in 19 years we spent apart. I missed her so much. I had to listen to her voice so I dialed her number. It rang twice.

"Hello Anthony," an unfamiliar male voice said.

* * *

_**A/N: I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEW MY STORY AND PUT ME ON STORY ALERT IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. I WANT TO THANK MY CO-PILOT……… NOW PRESS THAT MAGIC GREEN BUTTON AND REVIEW**_


	3. Alone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 **

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

**Bella's POV**

I just got out of work after my shift at the hospital .I work a nurse at the local community hospital. I can resist blood with no great effort. Strange I know, but I never felt the urge to attack a human… I can still smell blood like I used to in my human time. The same rusty salty smell. I left early in order to pick up the kids from school so they could finish packing for their trip. This was the first time I let my children go on a trip without me. I haven't been fair to them. They were always alone when I worked or hunted. I am a full vampire and my need for hunt was more often than theirs. Thanks to my Anthony who bit me while I give birth to them. It was not a normal pregnancy. I carried my children for six months before. They ripped their way out of me and I almost died. I never once regret the decision to keep my angels.

I was so lost in own thoughts that I hadn't realized I got to the school. I parked my car, got out and walked to the office in a slow human pace.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan I'm here to pick up my brother and sisters." I told the secretary behind the desk.

"Sure I will have them come to the office right away." She said smiling at me.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the office and five minutes later my beautiful angels walked in the door smiling at me. We walked to my car. Anthony got in the passenger seat while my girls sat in the back talking about everything they were going to do down at La Push. They were extremely excited about the trip. It's been months since they last saw Jake and Seth. I worry that Anthony chose to be alone to protect me. I feel like he has abandoned his desires, hopes and most of his chance in love just because of what his father did to me.

I realized I was once again lost in my own world when I heard my handsome son talking to me.

"Mom are you sure you don't want to come with us?" I had the worry in his voice.

"No. I want you guys to have fun and enjoy yourselves. Besides I have to work this week." I answered in my most motherly voice.

"Mom you never take time for yourself. You are always putting everyone else first." he continued. I look over at him and rolled my eyes.

"You know that I have to take care the three of you. I have to work and make sure you are taken care off." I said.

"I know that Mom and we can never tell you how grateful we are to have an amazing mother like you. Sometimes I just want you to take for yourself," he said.

I turn my gaze from him and stared out at the road ahead of us.

I parked the car in my assigned parking space. We live in a three bedroom townhouse. It's acute house. Perfect for me and the kids. I have a room to myself as well as Anthony. Renesmee and Carlie share a room. It's a good thing since they get along most of the time. I went to the kitchen to prepare their lunch before they leave for the airport. I prepared their favorite meal. Chicken wings with homemade cheese fries. I peeled and cut the potatoes using my vampire speed as the oil was getting hot. When the fries were done I put them in a pan, spread cheddar cheese on top of them and stuck them in the oven to melt the cheese. Fifteen minutes later I called to kids to come and eat.

"Lunch is ready. Come and get it." Three seconds later they came flying to the kitchen and sat at the island to eat. I set there food in front of them.

"Thank you mom" they said together. It's amazing how in sync they are. They do that so much; reply at the same time the same thing. And when it happened, it made me laugh. They finished their lunch and rushed upstairs to finish their packing not before they stopped and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I can tell Carlie was getting impatient. She was the first one by the door with her things ready to go.

"Come on slow pokes we only have 2 hours left," she said, getting annoyed with Anthony and Renesmee.

"Mom, Renesmee is still on the phone and hasn't finished packing yet" she yelled at me.

"Carlie, please, could you be patient? You still have two hours before your flight leaves." Mom said in her musical voice.

"But mom I don't want to be late. It's Spring break and it's going to be crowded," she said her voice full of annoyance.

"Come on guys we have to leave the house in the next two minutes. Your going to miss you flight." I yelled to Renesmee and Anthony.

Anthony was the first down the stairs he started to take the bags to my car. Renesmee came down the stairs placing her bags next to the door for Anthony to take it to the car for her. Always the perfect gentleman. We all climbed in the car and I started the car.

"Guys do you have everything you need?" they looked at me and sighed.

"Yes Mom. We used the checklist you gave us,' Renesmee was the one to answer me.

"Ok, now remember to call me as soon as you get there." I told them.

"Yes Mom." Anthony answered. He has always been a caretaker. He reminds me of myself when I was human, always taking care of everyone else and never himself.

"Anthony I'm counting on you to watch over you baby sisters," I directed my eyes on him. He was born first and took his role as the older brother very serious.

"This is the first time I let you guys go anywhere with out me and I don't want it to be the last so, I am trusting you to take care of each other" I tired to hide my sadness from him but see saw right through me. The girls were so excited that they didn't pay to much attention to me, so I spoke directly to Anthony.

"Do you all have your phones?" I asked them.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

We got to the airport and I parked the car in the garage so I can wait with my kids until their flight. Anthony was in the back taking out the luggage and set them down on one of those roller carts. Always the perfect gentleman; just like his father.

**Stop that! Don't you dare think of him** I scowl at myself.

"Alright, do you have your planes tickets and cash in case you want to buy snacks?" I asked.

"Yes mom we have everything. You need to relax." Anthony said.

Soon after I got home, I finished cleaning all the rooms and started doing the laundry in no time. The house was so empty without them. When I was done with the house hold, I did nothing else than wait for their call. I went to my room and took out the memory box as Renesmee called. It contained every single card they wrote me on Mother's day, every drawing they did for me. Their first exercise book in primary school. These made me think of him.

"Why Edward? Why did you do this to us? We could have been a family…I miss you so much." I cried to myself.

After a while I managed to calm down. The phone started ringing. In no time I picked it up.

"Hello, Anthony how was your flight:' I asked.

"Fine mother, we are in the car with Jake and Seth. They are taking us to Billy's before we head out to Pop's for dinner" he said.

After talking to them for a while I told Anthony I had to go to work. Truth was that I missed them like crazy and I didn't want them to hear it in my voice.

I laid down on the couch, got comfortable and started reading Wuthering Heights. I was at the part where cliff overhears Kathy confessing her love for him but at the same time he isn't good enough for her. My mind drifted to that faithful day. The day I lost him.

_Edward took my hand when I got out of my truck. _

"_Walk with me" he said to me politely as he always did._

_He took my hand in his and realized that the electricity that took over my body was not present for the first time. His touch always sent electricity coursing through my body. From the very first time in biology class every time we touched, the feeling was intensifying. At that moment I knew that there was something wrong. I didn't want to be there. As he led me down the trail he suddenly stopped and turned around to face me._

"_Bella we are leaving," he said looking straight in my eyes._

_I looked at him confused not being able to understand. _

"_Ok I'll come with you. Just give me a day to pack my things and say goodbye to everyone." I said with excitement. Since the first time I laid my eyes on him I dreamt silently of being with him. To stand by his side as his equal. _

"_Hold on Bella. Who said anything about you coming with me?" I looked at him dumbfounded. What was he saying I asked myself? I found my voice after a few seconds. _

"_What are you talking about? I'm coming with you right? You don't honestly expect me to stay here with out you, do you?" I asked getting more worried as I looked in his eyes._

" _Bella…" he began again but I cut him off._

"_What about all the promises? What about all the times you said you loved me? Are you throwing all that away? You told me in Phoenix you would stay and now you're going back on your word. Tell me why you are doing this Edward?" I said. _

_As I looked into his eyes it was like staring into an abyss. They were dark and far away. There was no trace of the person I loved._

"_I should have stop this long before it ever started. I am tried of being a character in these games. I want to have my freedom to embrace my nature. I can't do that while I'm with you. You don't mean anything to me; you never did. I don't love you!" he spoke with darkness._

"_You're lying, why would you lie to me? Why are you hurting me like this?" I accused tears streaming down my eyes._

"_Look in my eyes Bella and tell me if I'm lying." _

_I did ask as he asked and for the first time ever I feared him. His eyes were cruel showing no emotions. No where did I see the man I loved. All I saw was a heartless monster. He turned away from me when something flash across his face trying to hide his true feelings. Edward faced me again eyes as black as midnight._

"_Don't worry you're human you will forget all about me in time. It will be as if I never existed." his words rang with finality._

_And with that he turn and left .He just walked away and didn't look back._

_I stood alone in the forest as the darkness starting to surround me. I was frozen for what felt like eternity. I couldn't see or hear anything. For the first time in my life I was blind and def. After I regained my senses, I let out an ear piercing cry that shook the heaven and earth. I felt the heaven open up with my cry and tried to wash away my pain with tears from above. The rain was cold, soothing and inviting. Then I collapsed from the pain and agony that claimed my mind, body and soul. The pain had passed. The sensation of emptiness and nothingness took it's placed and it was welcomed_.

As the memory came crashing down I felt as if I was being ripped to shreds again and again. The sobs came with full force. I couldn't do this. I couldn't be alone. When the kids were here my mind is always busy with things I could do for them. At night I would sit in their rooms and watch them sleep and hear them as they talked. This was one the things they inherited from me. They weren't here and the loneliness was overpowering. How was I to wonder out of my darkness when my lights were somewhere else?

I called the only person who has been there for me. Who has comforted me in the most difficult moment in my life. He pulled me out of the black hole that surrounded my life. I took out my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello, Bella," he said with a musical voice on the other end.

* * *

**A/N: Again I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. I promise that my mystery guy will be revealed in due time. I want to thank my co-pilot MrsEdwardCullenP who keeps me motivated. Check of her story it's called "**_**Hiding in plain sight**_**"…. Now press the magic green button and I just may update faster… LOL

* * *

**


	4. Covet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**-------  
**

**?POV**

**-------**

_**15 years earlier**_

I was sitting in my room in the Volturi castle. I was reading a book when I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Come in please," I said. It was Jane who entered my room.

"Master Aro wishes to speak to you in the throne room," she said.

"Ok, thank you Jane. I will be there shortly." I replied

I wondered why Aro wanted to see me. Maybe there was another mission for me and he wanted to fill me in. Aro only called on me when he desired someone that he couldn't get to. I have the power to hypnotize a person or vampire and have them do whatever I want. The power lay in my eyes. There are not your typical red or golden eyes if you live of animals. My eyes are violet. I didn't discover this until I was approached by Eleazar 150 years ago. He could sense a vampire's ability by touch. I was in Italy alone when I was hunting. He approached me and when he shook my hand he sensed right away what I can do. He was so impressed with my ability, so he offered me a place in the Volturi Guard. I was first in command because of my power.

I walked into the throne room where Aro was waiting for me alone. Only he and Eleazar knew about my power. Aro never wanted anyone to know because of the missions he sent me on. I had to track down vampire with rare gifts. Once I tracked them I used my gift in order to "lure" them into joining the Guard. That is what Aro was doing; coveting great power. We had to make it look like they were joining on their free will. If word got out that he was abusing his power as our leader, then the entire vampire world would join together to take them down.

"Yes Master. Did you want to see me?" I asked.

"Yes my dear one. I have an assignment for you," he replied.

"Of course, what is it that you request of me?" I asked

"There is a rumor in the vampire world about a very powerful coven. Even more powerful then we are," he said.

I knew right away what he wanted. POWER! That was what drove him.

"You want them all master?" I asked

"Yes, but it's not going to be so easy for you to use your power on her. She is a shield and protects everyone in her coven. She does have a weakness," he said in a menacing tone.

"What is that master?" I asked

"When she was human she got pregnant by a vampire and had three children which are also very powerful. That is how you will get to her through her children. She would do anything to protect them even surrender herself," he continued.

As he told me I couldn't feel that this was right. There was something wrong. Something he wasn't telling me. Why only the mother and not all of them. That has never stopped him before. Who is this girl and what does he want with her?

"When do you want me to leave? How will I know if I have the right coven?" I asked with some hesitation but he didn't notice.

"You start tomorrow. There will be a car waiting to take you to the airport and you will go to Forks, Washington. That is where she will be. I expect you to return with her in 1 week. Her name is Isabella Swan. Don't understate her powers," he said.

"As you wish master" I said walking out before looking over my shoulder to see Aro smiling in victory.

With that I left the throne room and started to pack for my journey.

I was due to arrive at the airport at sundown for my flight to Seattle. There would be a car waiting for me to take me to forks. I was to locate Isabella Swan She preferred to be called Bella. I reached the computer and googled the town of Forks. As I continued my research I found an article about the sheriff of police and that his daughter was missing. Her name was Isabella Swan. I knew I had the right place.

When I arrived I rented a hotel room for the week. I decided that I would go to the sheriff's house and find out what happen. I waited until morning and headed to his house. I knocked on the door and a middle age man answered the door.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked.

As he opened the door a strong scent of vampire hit me. It was the sweetest thing I've ever smelled in my 150 years of existence. It was a combination of the sweetest flower and the most intoxicating venom. I was briefly lost in her scent. I shook my head out of the hazy that was her scent. I came to realize that there was no way he would speak the truth to me so I resolved in hypnotizing him into telling me the truth.

"I want you to tell me everything about the disappearance of you daughter," I demanded.

"Please come in and have a sit so we could start," he answered.

I walked into the house and sat down. I looked at my surrounding and notice a lot of pictures of a young lady with mahogany hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was beautiful as the sunrise. I sat on the couch and motion for Charlie to have a sit. He began to tell the story of Bella.

"My daughter came to live with me when she was 17 years old. She attended Forks high and fell in love with Edward Cullen. They were very much in love. He had saved her from a vampire that attacked her…" he said but I cut him off.

"You know about vampires?" I asked. He looked at me like I was speaking some foreign language.

"Yes I know about everything, about vampires and wolves. Bella wanted me to know everything she didn't want to hide anything anymore it hurt her to much. When she was able to talk freely to me it seemed to relax her" he replied. She has broken our number one law. Aro will be very interested in that fact. He will be able to use this to his advantage.

"I'm sorry please continue," I told him.

"Ok where was I? Right, so he protects her from a vampire name James in Phoenix. Apparently she thought he had her mother and went over there without protection to save Renee. She's always been like that; taking care of everyone else," he continued to explain as I listened in awe. I found myself drawn to her for an unexplained reason.

"On here 18th birthday there was an incident involving Edward's brother Jasper. She got attacked by Jasper and Edward stepped in front of her again to protect her. Two days later he left her alone in the woods. I called for a search party and everyone came down looking for her even her friends from La Push. Sam Uley found her. He is the Alpha of the wolf pack. She was a lifeless shell. When he was carrying her all she asked was why and kept repeating _'he's gone'_. I was so pissed with that asshole before I knew that truth. Bella found out she was pregnant and wanted to keep it. That was when she broke down and told me everything. She told me that they were not your typical vampires. That they fed from animals so they could easily be around humans and that there thirst was muted. I believed her because she was always with him and his family more then she was here with me."

I was lost in my thoughts once again. Not only did he know of our world but also befriended our worst enemies. The children of the Moon. How was this possible? We were created to destroy one another and here she was, friends with them. She was making it too easy for me to take her to Aro.

He was so involved in telling everything that he didn't realize there was a knock at the door. I sensed her before she knocked on the door and I left through the back door before she had a chance to see me.

"Dad" a musical voice called to him.

"What are you doing on the couch?" she asked him. She must have smelled me because I heard her hissing and run to the back door looking for me. I hid in the shadows where she couldn't see me. She ran back to her dad. I stayed to the shadows but close enough to hear what was being said in the house.

"Dad, are you ok? How could you let him in the house? I told you how dangerous they are," she seethed.

"What are you talking about Bella? How could I let who in the house? I've been alone all day," he said with confusion in his tone.

"What are talking about dad I can smell that there was a vampire in the house?" she said confused.

"Kid, I think there is something wrong with you. No one has been here. I would remember" he answered her.

"Dad please, just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you" she said and I could feel love and concern in her musical voice.

"Oh, come on Bells. I am a grown man and I can protect myself" he said as he was trying to ease her concern.

After much debate she stayed and cooked dinner for her farther. He stayed in the living rooms with who I guess were to be her children. They had a funny smell. Half vampire: sweet and cool at the same time. They had the smell of the most delicious blood. I could imagine how she smelled in her human time.

The venom in my mouth pooled and had to swallow it back. I had to hunt. I didn't want to alert anyone of my presence there so I ran with vampire speed to Oregon. I hunted some homeless people. When I was done I turned back to Forks. A very distinct scent made me follow it and guided me to a cottage in the woods. If I wasn't a vampire I would have never found it. It was her. I stayed out of sight watching her, observing her. Everything she did and everywhere she went. She never went anywhere with out her children. She spent most of her days in La Push and then she would go at her father's house and cook his dinner. Two days later she went hunting. I took the opportunity and approached her.

"Excuse me" I said. She hissed and got into a defensive crouch.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I couldn't help wondering why you feed from animals" I asked knowing this may be my only hope of getting close enough to her.

"Simple. I don't want to be a monster. Wait you smell familiar. You were in my father's house!" and that wasn't a question. "What do you want?" she hissed at me.

"I heard of a coven that live here and have a different way of living. I also know that they feed off animals so they can interact with human more easily," I try to reassure her. She look on her face told me she was hurting. As I got close she took a step back the lowered herself more into her crouch.

"Please I mean no harm. I just wanted to join them for a while so that I can change my way of life." I looked into her eyes and tried to hypnotize her but I failed as Aro predicted. Instead I felt like she was hypnotizing me. For a brief moment I got lost in her eyes.

"They left about 5 years ago" she sobbed. I watch as real tears fell down her cheek. It made me wonder; which was the real reason Aro wanted Bella. She was not an ordinary vampire. There was something there, hidden. She was a wonder that should be left unexplored.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. It's ok, if you don't want to talk about it. We can continue hunting. That's if you don't mind my joining you?" I gave her the most beautiful smiled to show her I meant to harm. I was enchanted by her beauty.

"Um…I …um….guess it's ok." She said and a small smile played on her lips... Those nice full kissable lips…

We hunted in peace she showed me how to hunt animals and bury the corpse when I was done. I had to admit it was satisfying. What made it unforgettable was hunting with her. We parted and said good night.

When I got to my hotel room I took a bath and put fresh clothes on. I watched a little TV and waited to call Aro to report my progress. I dialed his number.

"Hello, my dear one," he Answered.

"Hello master!" I replied

"Tell me about your progress," I heard his impatience in his voice.

"It will be more difficult then I thought. My power doesn't seem to affect her. I need more time to build trust between us," I spoke trying to hide the conflict in my voice.

Aro wasn't pleased but I did not care. He gave me time. He was determined to have her. Before ending out call he ordered me to call him daily and reporting my progress.

I on the other hand, I was waiting for the new day to come so I could see her again. That vampire… She had such power. The affect she had on me… I was mesmerized by her. I have never seen anything as beautiful as her.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Once again I want to thank everyone for reviewing. I also want to thank my family who have open accounts on and follow my story.**

**To my co-pilot who I can never thank enough, who is constantly helping me continue by pushing me. Thank you **_**MrsEdwardCullenP**_

**Just to let you know. I will be out of town for 6 days, so the next update will be when I come back. Thank you again.

* * *

**


	5. Vacations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**

**----------------**

**Anthony's Pov**

**----------------  
**

"What are you doing answering my mother's phone?" I asked quite pissed.

"She called me because she needed someone to hunt with," he replied trying to sound casual but something was telling me that he was lying.

"Is she there? I need to speak with her," I said.

"Sure let me get her." he said.

I waited patiently for her to come to the phone. 5 seconds later I heard her musical voice.

"What's wrong Anthony? Are you guys ok? Did something happen?" her voice full of worry and confusion.

"Nothing is wrong Mom. Just called because I missed you." I told her trying to hide my anxiety. She said nothing

I couldn't help but think how she was before we left. I wanted to know. Her, being a shield wasn't the easiest part. Even though I was able to hear her mind, when she shut down I was blind, deaf.

"Mom are you ok? Do you want me to come home?" I said knowing that I sounded desperate.

"No honey I'm fine" she replied to quickly.

"Mom, I thought you were going to work?" I asked

"I am, I just needed to hunt and didn't want to go alone. Please don't worry and enjoy your vacation."

She was trying to get off the phone.

"Your right Mom. If you need anything at all call me and I'll be on the first plane. I love you and I miss you," I said

"I love you too honey. Give your sisters a hug and a kiss from me" she said in a loving tone.

"I will. Bye mom" I said in a whisper

"Bye baby." She said and hung up.

There was definitely something wrong. I made the decision of calling her at least three times a day so she wouldn't miss us that much. After of what it seemed hours of thinking I fell asleep.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Nessie and Carlie yelled while they jumped up and down on my bed.

"Come on guys! We are on vacations for crying out loud! Why are you waking me up so early?" I complained covering my head with the comforter...

"We have to eat breakfast before we go to First Beach for cliff diving. Jake called Seth and he's on way here," Nessie answered still bouncing on my bed.

"Alright, let me get ready and meet you girls in the kitchen"

I got up and did my morning routine. I put on my black swimming trunks with my black sandals. I got my towel, sunglass and my iPod. I really didn't need anything else. Being a Halfling, sun block was out of the question and we didn't sparkle like full vampires. I made my way down stairs but first I went to check on the girls.

"Nessie, Carlie are you guys ready?" I asked from the opposite side of the door.

"Yes, we are nearly done. Give us a minute," Nessie replied.

"We will meet you down stairs" Carlie added.

I made my way downstairs. Billy was at Sam Uley's house. Jake and Seth were in then kitchen already eating breakfast.

"Good Morning, guys. What are the plans for today?" I asked

"We are going to the beach, then cliff diving and tonight there is going to be a bon fire" Jake said while stuffing his mouth with food.

"Where are the girls?" Seth asked following Jakes action.

"They are still upstairs getting ready. They shouldn't be to long," I said as I went to fix myself a plate of food.

"Nessie, Angel come on! We've got to get moving!" Seth called up to them from the bottom of the stairs.

"Seth, you can not rush perfection!" Carlie said irritated.

"Seth if you are going to rush us will just need more time to get ready," Nessie responded in a snobbish tone.

"Guy if you don't want to get on their bad side, I suggest you let them finish when they finish. BELIEVE me I learned my lesson the hard way." I said, remembering that dreadful day back when we were 15 years old.

"_Nessie! Carlie! Get your asses down here! I refused to be late because of you."_

_I was pissed it was the first day of school and I didn't want to be late._

"_What the HELL did you just say Anthony Xavier?" Nessie was down the stairs and yelling in my face. _

"_You heard what I said! Hurry the hell up. NOW!!" I was inches from her face._

"_You better apologize right now or else..." Carlie came storming down the stairs. She stood next to Nessie sending me evil glares._

"_You think you two could scare me? I'm a MAN! I don't GET scared easily." I said in a nonchalant tone._

"_Really? Will see about that!" they answered in unison. _

_We got to school just in time and thank we went back home in no time. I was talking with Mom about my first day in school when all of a sudden I heard a loud bang._

_When I got outside, I saw that my dear sisters had taken my laptop and threw it with all their strength to my car. I was livid. They saw my reaction and continued by throwing my stereo as well. I looked up to my window to see them snickering._

"_Let that be a lesson to you Anthony Xavier Swan. That would be your first and last time you rushed us," Nessie said._

"_MOM!!! Look at what they did." I growled._

_I was beyond pissed at that point._

_Mom saw the damage that was done and although I felt her anger she tried to remain calm._

"_Girls the repair for you brother's car will come out of your allowance." _

_I hid behind my Mom pointing and laughing at them. Bad move. They took my favorite pair of jeans shred it to tiny pieces and through them out of the window like confetti. After that I never rushed them again. Like the saying goes: Payback is a bitch._

"What happened?" Seth asked.

"Let's just say I wasn't able to drive me car for weeks."

Jacob and Seth eyes wided as I told them the story.

"Angel, we will wait for you outside. Take your time sweetheart," Seth spoke in a soothing voice

"Nessie, honey when ever you ready we can leave" Jake was also trying to sooth Nessie.

I heard them both laughing out loud. We went up front and waited for the girls. I decided to call mom and tell her our plans for today.

"Hello, Anthony how are you?" she asked.

"Great Mom. Billy has been the best host." I said staring at the woods.

"How are you and your sisters enjoying yourselves so far?" she asked.

"Great Mom. We had dinner with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue. We are waiting for the girls to come in order to go to La Push for swimming and cliff diving," I said.

"That's sounds great honey. Where are Renesmee and Carlie?" she asked but from the sound of her voice she sounded distracted.

"There inside finishing breakfast."

"OK, tell them I send my love. I have to get inside the hospital now. My shift starts in 5 minutes. I love you"

"Love you to mom. Bye!"

"Bye baby" she said and hung up rather quickly

"That was weird "I whispered to myself.

Jake must have seen my expression and approached me. "What's going on Anthony?" he asked. Jake called my Anthony when he wanted to be serious and that wasn't very frequent.

"Nothing is wrong." I said in a calm tone. "Mom had to get to work. Come on lets go have some fun."

Eventually the girls finished and finally came outside. We were walking to the beach since it was really near by. We get up the blanket on the soft brown sand. It felt like walking on sugar it just clung to you.

The water was warm. I submerged and looked at the fishes swimming by. There where also beautiful eagle stingrays, schools of fishes and a pod of killer whales. I was lost in the beauty of the different colors and didn't realize that Nessie and Carlie had joined me. They swam next to me. My sisters wanted to resurface but I shook my head no. I just wanted to keep swimming. Soon after we discovered an underwater cave about 15 miles out from shore and 5 miles beneath the surface.

"Oh my god, it's so magnificent Anthony," Nessie said and got lost in the beauty of the caves.

"Look at all the different walls look like they were embedded with different colors of diamonds," Carlie said as she was stroking her hand along the walls. The water was a crystal color of green and blue. The ceiling looked like rock formed isles and water dripped from above.

"Listen" I told them. We heard what sounded like a waterfall. Nature can create some of the most beautiful things in the world. It was a place filled with magic a place right out of a story book. Nessie and Carlie wondered in one of many tunnels the cave had.

"Guys I'll be right back. I'm going to get Jake and Seth" Nessie said and dove into the water. She will be able to find it again. All she had to do was to follow our scents. Carlie and I sat down with our feet in the water. The water running from the water filled the cave and it was like a relaxing lullaby. The cave was filled with a magical sound that the wave plops made. It sounded like a small lullaby.

"Anthony can I ask you something?" she asked as she was slashing her feet in the water.

"Of course, what is it?" I asked a little surprised. Carlie and Nessie weren't comfortable in starting a conversation.

"I want to talk about Mom and Dad. I've been…" she started but I cut her off.

"Carlie please. We are here to relax and have fun. Can we talk about it another time? Please." I said without a hint of anger.

"No. The last time we ever talked about it was when we were 10. And we are 19 Antony. Please just let me talk. Poor Seth is the only one that hears me and tries to guide me but it's not enough. He is my soulmate. He is not my sibling. I _NEED_ to know what you think," she said and she was right.

"Ok, Carlie. Let's talk," I said.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. I was wondering if he knew about us would things be different?"

I could hear the sadness in her voice. Carlie had a mind of her own when our father was concerned. Yes she was angry, but she loved him deeply. And her love was stronger than her anger.

"I don't know maybe. But that doesn't change the fact that he left her Carlie. You did NOT see the emptiness, the darkness and hurt in her mind. I've seen it and felt it" I cried reliving our mother's nightmare

"I want to know. He loved her enough to make love to her. You can't fake feeling like that. I think there is more, something that we do not know."

Carlie has always wondered about out father. If we would have been a real family if he knew about us. If he would teach me how to play baseball, if he would have loved her enough to overpass the fact that Seth is a werewolf.

"I'm sorry Carlie I don't think I can talk about this. I don't want you to feel any of the hurt that Mom felt. I will not allow anyone hurting either of you or make you feel like that. Even if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

As I looked up a drop of water fell on my cheek. I looked over to Carlie and realized that she was silently crying .

"Angel don't cry. I would never allow anything to hurt you or Nessie" I held her tight to me.

"I know that. I was just thinking that I want mom to be happy. I know how it is to love with every fiber of your being. I love Seth. He completes me and I couldn't imagine my life without him. I just want the same things for her," she finally said as her sobs started to quite. I didn't know what to say I haven't experienced that myself and Carlie and Nessie have.

"We all want that for her but she has to want it for herself. We can't keep pushing her to be happy. When we do it just push her closer to HIM." I was getting upset by this point. I just want to forget everything. Carlie could hear it in my tone that I wanted this conversation to end.

"You know what Antony. You can lie to me as much as you want. You can lie to anyone. But there is nothing worse than lying to yourself. I know you think of him. I know you love him. I know you miss him. I heard you Anthony sleeptalking. I heard you telling him you loved him and that you always did."

SHIT!

"SO DON'T YOU DARE lie to again about your feelings!"

"Carlie…"

"I am done talking."

Seconds later Nessie came back with Jake and Seth in tow. When they got out of the water they look around in awe.

"Jake you have never been here before?" I ask out of curiosity.

"No I didn't know places like this could exist" he said and wrapped his arms around Nessie's waist pressing her back to his chest. Seth sat next to Carlie with his feet in the water.

"It's so beautiful here," Nessie said in a low voice

"Not as beautiful as you," Jake whispered into her hair. She turned around and kissed him passionately.

"Angel, Are you ok sweetie?" Seth asked his voiced layer with concern.

"I'm fine Seth," she turned and kissed on the lips sweetly.

He turned and looked at me.

**You talked about Edward, didn't you?**

I sighed and nod.

**Open up kid. Do not hide yourself… **he said and returned his attention back to Carlie.

"Oh come on! Lets go diving. I don't want to watch this all day." I waved my hands toward the loving couples. Sometimes I felt like the fifth wheel.

"Yeah" Jakes was rolling his eyes.

We dove into the water. We swam side by side together. It was like the rainbow had exploded under the water. The corals were bright with all shades of color. There were colors that had no name. We discover animals that have never been seen by human eyes. The deeper we went the more the colors became vibrant. We stayed in the caves longer then we intended to no one wanted to leave but it was getting close to lunch time and all the swimming build up our appetite. We left the caves after exploring all the tunnels.

We got to the beach we dried ourselves and made our way to the hotdog stand next to the beach. Jake and Seth had like ten each followed by a large order of fries and drink. Nessie, Carlie and I only has two each with small fries and drink. We walked down the beach and the "couples" went into the water while I made my way to the cliffs. I looked down and it was over one hundred feet high. I took a few steps back and ran forward and fling myself into the air.

It felt exhilarating like I was free from all the care in to world. My head hit the surface of the water and it stung my eyes a little as I had forgot to close them when I got into the water. I swam up to the top break the surface. Nessie was on Jake's shoulders and Carlie was on Seth's and they where playing chicken. That's one you try to drop you opponent in the water be pushing them off the shoulder of the person carrying them.

It was getting late and we had to get ready for the bonfire tonight. We picked up all our stuff and headed home to get ready. I took a shower and got dressed in some jeans and a dark blue shirt. I went downstairs and waited for the girls. They came to the top of the staircase. Nessie wore a nice yellow sundress and Carlie wore a green dress to match her eyes. They are both so beautiful.

"Wow! Nessie, Carlie you look beautiful." I said

"Thank you Anthony" they answered in unison as they walked down the stair holding hands. We made our way outside to Jake and Seth who were at the car waiting for us.

"You look absolutely breathtaking Angel" Seth rushed to Carlie's side and helped her in the truck.

"Thank you honey," she whispered in his ear as he backed away

"Nessie you look so amazing" Jake wrapped his arms around Nessie's, picked her up and placed her in the passenger seat. I got in the back seat with Seth and Carlie she was snuggled into his chest. I stared out the window and let my thoughts drift to my conversation with Carlie. I would have to apologize to her for being rude. That was never my intention. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was lying to myself. Maybe by believing I did not love my father then the feeling of neglection and abandonment would minimize.

"Hey Carlie, can I talk to you for a second?" I said as she lifted her head and our eyes met.

"Seth honey, give me a minute to talk to my brother." She gave him a kiss on the lips and you can see the love and tenderness behind it.

"Carlie, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I did not mean to disrespect you like that. It's just the subject of Mom and our so called father is very…..touchy." I was looking down to the ground avoiding her eyes. She came up to me and wrapped arms my back and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Anthony I understand. You have had full access to moms mind something we can't do. I shouldn't have asked I'm sorry. I just wish you would stop hiding." She said and hugged me tighter.

"Ok, now lets go and show these wolves how to have fun."

We ran to the cliffs hand in hand. Nessie glanced up from Jake's lap and look as us with questionable eyes. I shook my head at her. I let go of Carlie and she ran to Seth were he was waiting with open arms. The whole pack was there. Expect Leah who was on patrol. She really didn't like us but put up with us because of Jake and mainly Seth. See Seth is Leah's little brother and when he joined the pack she was overly protective of him. When he imprinted on Carlie, she became his everything so he didn't really need her protection anymore because he became a protector.

The fire was a brilliant blue, green, purple and red color. It you looked long enough you can see images form in the smoke. I saw an Indian woman riding a wolf bare back. It was mesmerizing. The elders were all here too. Old Quil, Grandma Sue, Billy and now Jacob. Being the true alpha he is the chief of the whole tribe. They told their heritage and how the Quileutte people came to be. As they told there story you can actually see the story manifest itself in the fire. The magic surrounded us at cliff face. I was lost in the story. After we heard all the stories I got up and walked to the edge of the cliff and asked the heavens the only question that burned my soul even though I did not want to admit it in front of others…

"Will I ever get to know my father?"

* * *

**A/N : **

**I want to thank everyone again for their reviews. This had to be one of my favorite chapters to write. Please review (hit the magic green button) and if you help get to 50 I will personally send all of you a sneak peek (that is the magic prize) from chapter 6. *wink* *wink*. **

**Thanks to those you actually mention my story in their own it means a lot to me. **

**_MrsEdwardCullenP_ thank you there is no way I could to this without you.

* * *

**


	6. Snatched

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**--------------------  
**

**~*Bella's POV*~**

**--------------------**

There was a knock at the door. I knew who it was. I tried to compose my self as much as possible and failed miserably. I didn't have the strength to answer the door so I called out to him.

"Come in Uriel" I said lying on the couch still sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, Bella what's wrong? Tell me!!" he pleaded with me as he came and got to the couch in less then a second. He sat next to me, I put my head on his lap and he started stroking my hair.

"I miss him so much. I don't know how I went this long with out his touch, hearing his voice or the sweet smell of his breath. How can I live without my soul?" I sobbed so hard that I wonder if vampires can get headaches.

"Bella, Bella please don't do this to yourself think about the kids they need you. I need you! I have been with you for 14 years and this hasn't gotten any easier for you. Please I'm begging for your kids as well for yourself let him go," he said while he continued stroking my hair and wiping the unshed tears from my face.

"You don't think I have? Do you think it's easy for me when I have to see Carlie everyday? She is the exact replica of Edward. I see him everyday in her as well as Anthony and Renesmee." I was now sitting up. I rested my chin on my knees as I desperately tried to hold myself together.

"You don't understand. He was my world; he completed me in everyway. I can not function with out him. When HE left me, he promised me no reminders of himself and looking at my children I see him every day. Even if I did not have them, my heart wins over my mind all the time Uriel. His angelic face haunts my every thought. My mind is screaming to forget him; move on but my heart has a mind of her own. She just holds on with everything she has. " I continued the tears with no sign of stopping.

"Bella I do understand. Don't forget I have always been here for you, never once have I said no. This hurts me as well as I have to sit here and wipe your tears away," he said as he pulled me on his lap and held me tight in his embrace. He was right he has always been there for me. I will always be grateful for that but he never understood the depth of our love.

"I know and I'm sorry. I don't know if I will ever be the same. It just feels wrong not being with him. When he left he took all that I am," I said fighting back more tears. He cupped my face with his hands and looked straight into my eyes as he spoke.

"I know how it is to want to be with someone when their heart belongs to someone else. Sometime you let that cloud your vision and you can't see when someone good is standing in front of you, who wants to protect you and take away your pain." I had a feeling he wasn't talking about me. I turned my face away and stared at the wall behind him. I could not betray my heart. It belonged to Edward and Edward alone. Even if he never wanted me I will be his for eternity.

"I can't," I said in a soft whisper avoiding his gaze.

"You don't know if you don't try," he answered back and leaned in closer. Our faces were inches apart. I saw everything I had once seen in Edwards eyes.

"Please, I can't hurt you. I can't be with you in the way you deserve. I can't give you myself when I belong to someone else. Even if he never wants me I will forever be his. If I am damned to walk this earth alone, then I will" I said closing my eyes.

"NO! You have a choice Bella but you have to open your eyes. I have been here all along and I promise I'm not going anywhere" he said with a stern voice.

"I know but I just can't. You have to understand he is more than just my soul mate. There are no words that can even begin to explain the depth of our connection. Look at what our love created. The most heavenly creatures to walk this earth: my children," I sighed pointing to a family portrait in the living room. He can never truly understand what Edward had done for me. He bought me to life. I was in a world where no one could reach me. Passing my days taking care of those around me; never once putting myself first. He reached out to me and taught me to love and live my life to the fullest.

"I understand I really do. I just want you to see things through my eyes," he said and pulled me closer to him again. I could not meet his gaze. I pulled back against his hold.

"Bella, I want to be with you. I want the chance to open your heart and make you feel the way you deserve. You are a phenomenal woman and mother. I want to fill that emptiness you have with the love that I have for you. Why can't you let me in and at least try to mend your broken heart?" he asked with misery in his voice. Why was he doing this to me?

"No matter how much you try you're _not_ him. I'm sorry but that will never change," I backed away and got up from the couch. I needed to escape the conversation.

"I have to get ready for work. I will speak with you later." I was starting to make my way upstairs when he grabbed me by the hand to stop me.

"I love you Bella! That will never change like I said before. I'm not going anywhere!" he said in a challenging tone.

"Ok" was all I said. I was starting to feel uneasy. I always knew how he felt but this was the first time he admitted it to me. I didn't know how to react. Uriel had been my friend for 14 years. He has always been there for me when ever I needed him. He was my safe harbor just like Jake was.

I went into my bedroom to get my uniform. I took out my Tinker Bell scrubs. I would never admit this but it reminded me of Alice. I laid out my uniform with my undergarments and a necklace with a heart shaped locket I always wore. It was white gold with a photo of me and the kids. I also had a bracelet that had 3 gold charms. Each charmed was engrave with the kids name and date of birth. I only took it off when I was at home cleaning. I stood in the middle of my room and looked at all the pictures that covered my walls. There were pictures of the kids and me at different places. Pictures of my human family and my wolf protectors as well. My favorite had to be the one were the kids and I had a water balloon fight. I started to wonder how my life would've turn out if Edward and I never made love in our meadow, if he just left without giving me my most precious gifts. Our lovemaking moment was my most cherished memory of us. I started to think about that day and how totally bless I was.

**(WARNING LEMON)**

_It was my birthday. I got up and got ready for school. I showered straighten my hair and got dressed. I wore a royal blue button down shirt with a black knee high skirt that Alice had given me the previous day so I could wear it today. I made my way downstairs for breakfast and saw that Charlie had already left for work. I rushed outside knowing that Edward would be waiting for me. When I locked up the house and turned around, I saw Edward in all his glory leaning against the passenger side of the car and in his hand was a bag. I sighed knowing full well he went overboard after I told him not to. I ran up to him throw my hands around his neck and kissed him with as much passion I could muster reveling in the fact that this handsome Greek god was mine._

"_Good morning love, happy birthday my sweet," he said in his most dazzling voice. I melted into his embrace as he hugged me to him._

"_Good morning, my Angel" I said as I kissed his neck sending shivers through him that I could feel against my body. I never knew I could affect him the way he affected me._

"_What's in the bag?" I asked. _

"_Open it and take a look." He gave me his most angelic smile. I started to float up toward heaven. He placed the bag in my hand. I opened the bag and started laughing._

"_Oh My God, this is the cutest thing ever," I said in between giggles. He gave be a devil teddy with fangs that read: "I belong to you." I had to admit I loved it. I gave him a light peck and my lips were filled with nothing but devotion._

"_I'm glad you like it. This is just the beginning of your surprise," he said, with a devilish smile. I looked at him in wonder. What else could he have planned?_

"_Edward, thank you but I really don't need anything. I already have all I ever dreamed and more," I said now cuddling the teddy bear in my arms._

"_I promise this is something that is beyond your dreams," he said, stepping forward to open the passenger door. There on the seat was a picnic basket. I turned to look at him and he shook his head at me. I have learned to never argue with him because in the end he always got what he wanted._

"_Ok, do I get to at least hear the surprise?" I knew the answer before I asked._

"_No. If I told you it would not be a surprise," he simply stated. He got in the driver side of the car and reached into his pocket and pulled out a blindfold._

"_What…" I started to ask, but was cut off quickly. _

"_Turn around I don't want you to peek," he said holding back a chuckle when he saw the expression on my face. I huffed and did as he asked._

"_What about school? We can't be late and Charlie will kill me if he finds out I skipped," I asked, trying to get out of whatever he had planed._

"_All taken care of…no worries. I promise Charlie will never find out. Now, behave yourself and let me do this for you." I could hear the smile on his face. We drove in silence. It wasn't bad; I enjoyed moments like this just sitting listening to music. We hand our hands intertwined together. _

_The car stopped and Edward turned off the car and was at my door before I even took in a breath. He picked me up with one hand cradling me to his side and took the picnic basket with the other._

"_Don't I get to see?" I asked with a hint of annoyance._

"_No, patience my love. In due time you will be rewarded." I sighed and just decided that I was not going to ruin this for either of us. _

_I could feel him running through the forest. Then he stopped, put me down on what felt like an uprooted tree. The excitement was building in the pit of my stomach, threatening to engulf my body. I waited for what felt like eternity. Shortly after, Edward came by my side and placed me on my feet. He stood behind me and I could feel every muscle of his align with my back as he pressed himself against me. New sensations start to rise from somewhere unexpected. He took off the blind fold and my mouth fell to the floor._

"_Edward, How?" I turned to look him into his topaz eyes._

"_Do you like it?" he asked eagerly. I was speechless. _

_We were in our meadow. He had a blanket covered with rose pedals in so many different colors. The flowers were all in bloom. At that moment, the sun broke through the clouds and beamed right down onto the blanket. It looks like an invitation to heaven. I looked at him and still could not speak._

_I took his and hand and led him to the blanket where one single rose interlaced with red and white sat. I finally found my voice._

"_It's enchanting," was all I can say._

"_I just wanted to ….." he began. I cut him off with a kiss to his lips. _

"_Shhh…" I started kissing him again. I took my hands and started to caress his chest. He gently grabbed my hands to stop me. I looked at him with all the love I hand and said one word._

"_Please." With that he started to kiss me back as his hands made their way to the top button of my blouse. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt as I began unbuttoning his. He picked me up not breaking the kiss and laid me down on the blanket._

_He pulled back to look into my eyes. I wondered what he saw because it looked like he was dazzled. He hovered over my body not putting his weight on me. I ran my hands on his bare back. He reached over my head and picked up the rose. He began to move the rose from my lips to my neck down to the valley of my breasts. Where the rose went his lips soon followed. I let out a gasp. He got to my navel and started to plant butterfly kisses._

_He gently took off my skirt and slid it off. I sat up and unzipped his pants and marveled as he let me take them off of him. We were both in our under garments. I reach over and took his boxers off. I had never been this brave before. What had gotten into me? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Edwards's hands unclasp my bra. He was starting to kiss my shoulders as one strap at a time came sliding down my shoulders. Still with the rose in his hand, he pushed me gently backward to lie back down on the blanket. It felt like I was on a cloud layered with happiness and bliss._

_Edward took the rose and started again caressing my body with it. He took my breast in his mouth and started sucking and licking my nipple. I let out a moan of ecstasy. I felt his actions down to the center of my core. I was starting to get aroused. While he was sucking my nipples, he took the rose and traced it down south. He started to rub my core with the rose. I was at my breaking point; I wanted him in me._

"_Edward, I want you. Please make love to me," I was gasping for air._

"_In time, love. I want to show you how much I love you. This will be for your pleasure." He was now tracing his tongue down my stomach and around my navel. He stopped looked up at me and his eyes were black filled with nothing but pure lust and passion. I'm sure he could read the same in mine. He took my leg, put in on his shoulder as he knelt between my legs. He had once again taken the rose and placed on my leg while making his way to my core. I was clutching the blanket with anticipation. He finally put the rose down along with my leg. He open my legs so his face was now at my center, looked up as me and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I could feel my face blush ten thousand shade of red._

"_You smell intoxicating," he moaned against my thigh, planting more kisses and licking small circles. He slow moved his hands to my hips and squeezed with enough pressure to make me yelp in pleasure. Then he slid my panties off. We were both naked at this point and I could not keep my eyes off his perfection (flawless was more like it). I sat up on my elbows, took my legs and wrapped them around him. I could feel his hard erection against me and I started to grind against him, waiting for him to enter, but he pulled back and stared at me._

"_No, No, No…" he said taking his finger and gesturing a no from side to side with an evil grin. _

_That was it. I want to make love to him so badly that my body just couldn't wait for his. He came up and kissed me licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I open and invited him in to explore my mouth. Our tongues started fighting for domination; I won. I think he let me win. He kissed across my jaw line up to my ear where he proceeded to nibble on it causing me to reach my hands up into his hair and pull as hard as I could. He began to moan and growl. Then he came back down to my jaw, down my neck to the valley of my breasts. His hands worked squeezing my breasts while his fingers pinch my nipples. His hands started to move down south and my body was shaking with anticipation. My center was so wet that I could feel it dripping onto his finger. He was rubbing my clit with his thumb in small circles. Shortly after, his mouth replaced his finger and it was ecstasy. He carefully entered my center with his fingers, thrusting in and out at a slow pace. I started to move my hips with every thrust, telling him I wanted it hard and rough. I gasped as he entered with two fingers. The coldness of his fingers made my body shiver. He spent just the right amount of time making me cum all over his fingers. When he was finished, he looked up at me and licked his fingers._

"_Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm………….My God, Bella, you taste divine." He now hovered over me. He leaned down to kiss me. I could taste myself on his tongue. _

_His hard erection was at the entrance of my center and I felt the tip starting to enter me. He was as careful as ever. He entered me completely and was immediately hitting my g-spot. I screamed in pleasure and took my hands and grabbed his ass, making him growl as his thrusting intensified. Every time he slammed into me, I slammed back toward him on his cock. We both reached our climax at the same time and his final thrust made my center scream for more. _

_He lay on top of me keeping his weight on his arms. We stared into each other's eyes as he put his hand on my heart which was accelerating at lighting speed. We kissed each other tenderly. We lay there the rest of the day making love to each other._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard my phone ring and Uriel answered it.

"Hello, Anthony" he said. I panicked. Why was he calling me when he had spoken earlier? I rushed down starts not paying attention to the words being exchanged. I was beside Uriel and he handed me the phone.

"What's wrong Anthony? Are you guys ok? Did something happen?" my voice full of worry and confusion.

"Nothing is wrong Mom. Just called because I missed you." I could hear the anxiety in his voice. My Anthony always worried about me. It was a quick conversation.

I started to leave the house to go to work. Uriel was still there waiting for me at the door way.

"Good night Uriel, I will talk to you later," I said walking pass him. He went to grab my hand and I took it away before he had a grip on it.

"Just think about what I said and know that I won't give up on you. I will make you see that we are meant to be," he said, kissed me softly on the cheek.

"Uriel, he has an unbreakable claim on my heart, mind, body and soul. I do not want to be loved by anyone else apart from my Edward…" I said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

"We will see, honey," he said and then he left.

_**Sunday Morning**_

I was in my bedroom getting ready for work. I had been working a lot lately to keep my mind preoccupied. It was bizarre being home alone so I always found little things to do. I collected everything I would need and headed for a quick hunt. I got to the forest and started running deep in the woods. When I reached the spot I hunted mostly, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I tried to get the scents of my preys. I took down two deer and a mountain lion; Anthony's and Carlie's favorite. Nessie prefers grizzle bears just like my care bear brother. I smiled to myself thinking about the kids.

When I arrived in the parking lot of the hospital my phone started ringing. I knew who it was before I even looked for the caller's id.

"Good morning my ray of sunshine," I said in my most motherly tone.

"Hi Mom. How are you to today? Do you feel better?" Anthony asked. He will never change. He will never stop worrying about me… Just like him when we used to be together; my significant other, my Edward.

"I'm great baby, how is you vacation so far" I asked with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"Wonderful. Yesterday we found an under water cave. It was so enchanting, right out of a fairytale. I know you would've loved it."

I heard the excitement in his voice. I was so happy that he was enjoying his vacation. I missed them so much.

"Baby you sound like you're having a really good time," I said with much exhilaration in my voice.

"Yeah I am. We are on our way to Pop's to go fishing," he said

"Where are your sisters?" I asked him. I haven't really spoken with them. I know that they were making the best of there time with Jake and Seth. At first I was livid that not one but both of my girls got imprinted. In time I saw the love that bloomed before my eyes and I was content that they found true love.

"Here I'll let you talk to them," I heard him pass the phone to Carlie.

I spent a few minutes talking to both girls and they were telling me everything that had happened. I loved them so much. I would never get tired of saying it. After they finished they gave the phone back to Anthony.

"Bye baby. I love you so much Anthony. Take care of your sisters and yourself."

I felt like I was saying goodbye; like something was about to happen. I shook it off.

"Bye Mom. I love you," he replied and the call disconnected.

I stepped out of the car; walked to the passenger side to get my bag with my extra clothes so I could change later when my shift ended.

Everything happened so fast. I felt to warm strong arms one wrap around my waist the other over my mouth. I smelled the scent of three vampires. One seemed very familiar to me. Someone tied my legs from kicking violently and the other tied my hands. Who ever they were must have had this planned long ago and just waited for the right moment. I didn't have enough time to put my shield up before everything went black…

* * *

_**A/N:**_

I want to take this opportunity to give a special thank you to the following Authors

Some who have actually mention my story in their own and reviewed every single chapter:

~* **TWILIGHTER1966**- SUGAR RUSH SHOPPING TRIP***~**

~* **OLIVIA NIAMH CULLEN** – AFTER HE LEFT ME***~**

~* **DEMENTEDEVILPIXIE** – SHE HAS 7 STORIES ALL GREAT GO TO HER PROFILE***~**

~* **MRSONEILL** – SHE HAS 2 GREAT STORIES GO TO HER PROFILE***~**

~* **ALEXAET** – A NEWLOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS***~**

~* **LOVEISEDWARDBELLA** – HAS 4 STORIES GO TO HER PROFILE FINALLY***~**

~* **JUST4ALE** – SHE HAS STORIES GO TO HER PROFILE WHO WITHOUT HER THIS LEMON WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN AS GOOD AS IT IS NOW…A VERY VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU ALE***~**

~* _**MrsEdwardCullenP**_ (CO-PILOT) - HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT THERE ARE NO WORD TO SAY HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO YOU***~**

I WANT YOU GUYS TO SHOW EACH OTHER SOME LOVE

PLEASE REVIEW I REPLY TO ALL REVIEWS….. I MAY EVEN GIVE A SNEAK PEEK TO CHPTR 7…. LOVE ALL YOU GUYS….. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT

XOXOXOXO

**_JAY

* * *

_**


	7. The Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

**~**~**~**~**

**Antony's Pov**

**~**~**~**~**

It was still dark outside when someone came in the room and pulled the covers from my bed. I grunted in frustration. I was on vacation for fucks sake. Why the hell did I have to wake up so fucking early? I looked up to saw Jake with a smug smile on his face.

"What the fuck Jake? Leave me alone!" I growled. I was getting pissed. That was one of my pet peeves. There was nothing more irritating than a morning person.

"Come on we got to get going. We have to meet Charlie early for breakfast before we head to the river," he said. As a wolf he just needed a couple of hours sleep 4 tops. Being Halflings we needed at least 5 or 6 hours.

"Jake it you want to live through today I suggest you get THE FUCK out the room." I was pissed and I could feel my temper building up.

"I would like to see you try that," he retorted with a smug smile on his face. With that, he spun on his heals and was out the door before me feet touched the ground. I climbed out of bed frustrated that I couldn't kill Jake for waking me up. Nessie will never forgive me.

I got my toiletries and made my way to the shower. After I was done I made my way to the room and got dressed. I wore a pair of shorts and T-shirt and headed to wake up the girls. To my surprise they weren't in the room. I walked down stairs to see where they were.

"Good morning sunshine."

I was greeted by my sisters who were sitting in the living room waiting for me. They came and gave me a kiss on my cheeks. I looked at them perplexed. They smiled at me sheepishly. I knew those smiles. They wanted something.

"Ok, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well….we wanted to ask……you something" Nessie stuttered out.

"Ok. Ask me then…" I said raising a brow at them.

"We wanted to ask if you could ride with Charlie to the river so we could spend some alone time with Jake and Seth?" Carlie unleash the full force of her puppy eyes on me. I was a goner. I could never refuse my sisters once the used those eyes on me.

"Sure why not? It's not like I have a choice do I?" I said in a tone which indicated that they got what they wanted.

"Come on load them up" Seth called from the door. I went outside to help Jake put the fishing equipment in the truck.

"Where is Billy?" I asked Jake. Billy always went fishing with Charlie. It was odd that he wasn't there.

"He went down to Sam's house. He will meet us at the river later," Jake replied.

"Alright then let's get going. I'm starving" Seth said showing his impatience.

"Nessie, Carlie come on. We're going to Pops' for breakfast." I called but before I finished they were at my side.

"Let's go, what are we waiting for?" they said in unison. We got in the truck and started driving. I decide to call mom and see what she was doing.

"Good morning my ray of sunshine," I heard my mother's angelic voice answer.

"Hi Mom. How are you to today? Do you feel better?" I rushed through the questions anxious to get some answers. I have been worried ever since Uriel picked-up the phone yesterday.

"_I'm great baby, how is your vacation so far?"_ I could hear the strain in her voice she was hiding something. Why did she feel like she needed to put on a charade for us?

"Wonderful. Yesterday we found an under water cave. It was so enchanting, right out of a fairytale. I know you would've loved it." I said with a little too much excitement in voice. I wish she was there to see it. It was beautiful but it was nothing compared to her beauty.

"_Baby you sound like you're having a really good time,"_ she said happily. I could here the happiness in her voice. She was happy that we were having a good time out but I didn't miss the hint of worry.

"Yeah I am. We are on our way to Pop's to go fishing" I said.

"_Where are your sisters?"_ she asked. I hadn't realized she hasn't really spoken with them. I've been so worried about checking on her I didn't realize she hadn't really spoken with the girls. I decided to pass the phone to the girls so they can talk to mom.

"Here I'll let you talk to them," I passed the phone to Carlie.

"Hi mama, how are you?" Carlie asked

"_Fine, baby, are you enjoying your vacations?"_ I heard mom's faint voice ask on the other side of the receiver.

"We are having such a great time," she said with so much animation. The girls have been looking forward to this for a very long time. "We found this cave and I'm telling you it was like finding Atlantis," Carlie said. She was remembering all the colors and the time she spent with Seth.

Ewww I did not need that mental picture!

I quickly turned my thoughts to my mother and looked if I could 'hear' anything. Sadly there was once again nothing but silence.

"_You sound like you are having the time of your life. I hope that you make it memorable,"_ she said. I could hear her smile in her voice.

"I am, it's been wonderful and it's only the beginning. Seth and Jake have planned a week full of fun," she said while she looked Seth and blushed. Seth kissed her on the cheek thoughtfully.

"_I'm happy for you Carlie. Now, may I speak to Renesmee? Remember I love you and take care of each other."_

"Of course, I love you to Mama. Nessie, mama wants to talk to you" Carlie passed the phone to Nessie. Mom did not like the nick name Jake gave Renesmee. I called her Nessie only when we were alone.

"Hi mama, how are you?" Nessie asked. I turned my gaze outside. I knew it was going to be the same conversation. My mind started to wonder. I was thinking about how different life would be for me if wasn't a Halfling. Don't get me wrong I love who I am. I was just wondering if mom had fallen for a human instead of my father, how different it would have been. I hated to admit that I was thinking about him more often than I liked. I would never admit to anyone that I wanted to see him and maybe ask him if he cared to know his children, if the offer ever presented itself. I was pulled from my reverie. Nessie was waving the phone in my face. I went to grab it like a life line.

"Bye baby. I love you so much Anthony. Take care of your sister and yourself" the way she spoke her words was like she was saying goodbye as if she would never see us again.

"Bye mom. I love you" I said. I had a strange feeling that something bad was about to happen. For the rest of the drive I stared out side the window and tried really hard to make this feeling go away.

We got to Pop's house and he was outside loading his fishing gear. I walked up to him and gave him a hand putting everything in his truck; which happened to be mom's old truck when she first came to live with Charlie.

"Thanks Anthony," he said to me in a fond voice. I loved my grandpa. I could talk to him about anything. He was there for me when things got unbearable due to my gift. When I stayed up at night in a corner rocking back and forth because there were too many voices at the same time and very loud. He would hold me and gave me his strength to use until I calmed down.

"Your welcome," was all I replied. I turned and started walking towards the house.

I went in to greet Sue. She was cooking breakfast and it smelled heavenly. I approached her, gave her a hug and kiss her on the cheek. She turned to me with a heartfelt smile that reminded me of my mother. I sat at the table with everyone else and ate.

We finished breakfast and made our way to the cars. As promised, I rode with Charlie in order for girls could be alone with their mates. I looked over at Charlie and he was in deep thoughts… and that wasn't good.

"Anthony, I want to talk to you," he said in a whisper.

"About what?" I asked with confusion. I had a bad feeling about this.

"I want you to hear me out. Let me get it all out before you speak." He turned to meet my eyes. Charlie was one not share his feelings so I knew instantly that this was very important to him so, I listened.

"Ok," I said with hesitation. From the things Mom had told me, Charlie was not one for talks but when he spoke, there was nothing less that sincerity and honesty.

"You are a man now and you have been taking care of your mother and sisters for a very long time. You took on a role that was not for you but your father's," he said with determination. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I can not …" I was cut off by Charlie.

"Listen to me son. I know what it was like. I saw the shell she became. I was there before you where born and I know that you've seen it in Bella's mind. But have you ever, even for second considered your father's perspective?. There are two sides to the story kid," e continued as I stayed silent.

"I know Pop's but I never want to see Mom like that ever again. HE hurt her so much. I will NEVER look at things from his perspective" I said enraged. Why was he doing this to me? The hurt was too much to bear combined with a tiny hint of hope that one day he would be part of our lives. As I said, I would never admit to anyone else than myself.

"You have to try and understand. I felt the same way you do." I looked at him with questionable eyes. What the fuck did he mean?

"Now that I know the truth I can understand his choice," he said. I opened my mouth to contradict him but he continued cutting me off.

"Wait before you interrupt me and let me finish. Put yourself in his shoes. What if you were a full vampire and in love with a human? And with every turn around the corner she was in danger?" he looked at me waiting for an answer. I really never thought of it that way.

"If in fact I loved her I would have chosen to change her if that was what she truly wanted." I always knew that she wanted the change.

"I see your point. What if she wasn't allowed to say goodbye to her family and friends? To say goodbye to the life she knew? Could you take that away from her, if you honestly loved her?" he said with belief in his voice. I couldn't answer him. Could I do it to her? If I truly loved her could I ask her to give up her life or soul? I had no answer.

"He loved her and was always there to protect her. How do you think he would have felt if he failed her just once? That he was too late to protect her from his world? Bella chose to love him and enter his world fully. She was young and didn't truly know what she was giving up. Love is blind. When you fall in love it takes control of all you senses." He turned to look at me again but my thoughts were racing miles per minute. I could not focus on his thoughts. He was seeing all the images of my mother and father. They way they held each other when they thought he wasn't looking.

"Anthony, I truly believe he left her cause he loved her enough to want her to be safe. He didn't know about you and your sisters. He left before Bella could tell him about you. I know he would've stayed if he only knew."

Would he have stayed for us? That will be an unanswered question because I will never get to ask it.

"Do you think that makes it OK? If he wanted her to be safe why did he leave? If she was as important why didn't he stay?" I was raising my voice at this point.

"Bella was only in danger when she was with Edward. He must have thought it was his fault that her life was at stake. Do you think he would forgive himself if anything happen to her?" he was trying to convince me to see it from_ his_ point of view.

I was stubborn and there was no chance in hell I would ever give him the benefit of the doubt but Charlie's words started to sink in. Even if I didn't want to listen, I HEARD every single word that came out of his mouth.

"Pop's please I don't want to talk about this anymore," I lowered my gaze and stared at my hands. How can I make him understand how I felt, if I wasn't sure about my feeling either?

"I know it hurts kid. I just think you need to open your eyes and stop being so pigheaded." He spoke with a firm voice. HA! No wonder from where I got that from!

"I will try but I'm not making any promises" I said.

"Thank you" was all he replied.

I didn't want to think about my father. If he left her for her safety why was he so cruel? There was no need for those harsh words he told her. Even if he left with good intentions it wouldn't erase the scars he left. There is an old saying: A picture is worth a thousand words. If you'd seen the picture I've seen of my mother screaming and crying on the top of her lungs as she lay on the muddy ground… The words that came to my mind were : pain, agony, betrayal and loss, the list kept getting longer. I couldn't believe that he was trying to do the right thing. Damn bastard, I HATE HIM! He'd better pray that our paths never cross. I will make him pay for what he has done. Instantly, the conversation I just had with Charlie replayed in my head. Did I really want him to explain why he did what he did? Did I really want to have him in my life? These questions scared the shit out of me but not as much as the answers. I was pulled from my thoughts when the truck came to a stop and Pop's called my name.

"Earth to Anthony, let's go" he was shaking my shoulder.

"Coming" I got out of the car and went back to help unload the gear.

We made are way to the river. Charlie was going to show us how to fish. This was sure to be fun.

We stood in front of him like a students waiting instructions from there teacher. First, he laid out everything he would need a rod, a carrying case full of hooks and a can of worms... live worms. He toke the rod and a hook and tied the hook to the end of the line (the string). Then he toke a worm and hooked it. He laid the worm in his had, took the hook and made sure the worm covered the entire hook.

"EWWWW…. That is gross there is NO WAY I'm doing that," I heard Nessie say.

"That goes double for me," Carlie chimed in. I looked over to the girls who wore a mask of horror.

I started laughing so hard from the disgusted look they had. Here were two girls who tackle mountain lions, bears and deer and there scared of worms.

"You have got to be kidding, right?" I asked in between giggles.

"They look slummy there is no way I'm touching these things" Nessie said.

"Pop's can't we use those colorful things that you see on TV all the time? There supposed to help you catch fishes too you know," Carlie said. I could not stop the fit of giggles that came again.

"_This_ is what I call real fishing. I don't like those fruity things" he replied.

"Here, take a warm and hook it like I showed you," Pop's said as he took two worms from his hands and tried to place them in Nessie's and Carlie's hands but they were clenched into fists.

"Are you serious? You girls are half vampire and drink from animals 3 times your size and you grossed out by worms? I guess girls will always be girls," he said while tried to hide his chuckle. I loved watching Charlie's smile. It reminded me of Mom; when she smiled the whole world would light up.

Both girls scowled at him, refusing to touch the worms. They turned to look at their mates. They looked up from under their eyelashes with puppy eyes and had biggest pouting expression I had ever seen on a face. Jake and Seth were being dazzled by them. They rose up on their tip toes and placed a tender kiss on their cheeks. They stood frozen for a few minutes before I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"What?" they both asked in unison. I was now chuckling along with Charlie.

"I feel sorry for the two of you. My girls have your sorry asses, wrapped around their fingers" Charlie said between his chuckles. .

All four blushed tomato red. You could hardly tell with Jake and Seth due to the russet color skin. They looked at the ground from embarrassment which made us laugh even harder. I was on the floor holding my side.

"Get of the floor Anthony, we have some fishing to do" I looked up and Charlie was offering me a hand to help me up. I didn't need it but I took it not to hurt his feelings.

"Jake, Seth, the gears are over there. You know what to do. I'm taking Anthony with me." He said and with that he turned, walked into the river and I followed him.

We walked into the river and the level of the water didn't exceed our knees. Charlie had on one of those plastic overalls that went over your clothes. I didn't need one because I couldn't get sick.

It was every peaceful. The water run over the rocks like a caressing hand, while the wind whispered his secrets. The wind caressed my face like velvet silk soft and sweet.

The sun was shining bright it was a warm day. Perfect! Billy showed up around noon and I spent the rest of the day listening stories about their youth.

I looked over to my sisters and saw Carlie using her telekinesis to take the fish of her hook along with Nessie. They didn't want to touch the fishes. I stared at them dumbfounded. I started laughed so much until I was on the ground holding my sides again. Billy and Charlie looked why I was on the floor and soon joined me at the site of girls. The girls scowled at me. The day continued in much the same manner.

We got to Pop's and Sue cooked some of the fish we caught. She did fish fry with broccoli and wild rice... it was delicious as always. I helped Sue clean the kitchen. I started to feel like something was missing. I realized I haven't called Mom since morning. I looked at the clock and figured she'd be home. I dialed the house number and it just rang. I let it ring for about five minutes. Yeah I know that was a long wait but something was wrong. So, I called her cell and it went to voice mail. I left her a voice to call me.

When I went to bed a feeling of vagueness washed over my body. Something was definately wrong...

* * *

**A/N:**

I want to take this opportunity to give a special thank you to the following Authors. Some who have actually mentioned my story in their own and have review every single chapter:

**~*** **TWILIGHTER1966**- SUGAR RUSH SHOPPING TRIP***~**

**~*** **OLIVIA NIAMH CULLEN** – AFTER HE LEFT ME***~**

**~*** **DEMENTEDEVILPIXIE** – SHE HAS 7 STORIES ALL GREAT GO TO HER PROFILE***~**

**~*** **MRSONEILL** – SHE HAS 2 GREAT STORIES GO TO HER PROFILE***~**

**~*** **ALEXAET** – A NEWLOVE FOREVER AND ALWAYS***~**

**~*** **LOVEISEDWARDBELLA** – HAS 4 STORIES GO TO HER PROFILE ***~**

**FINALLY**

**~*** **JUST4ALE** – SHE HAS STORIES GO TO HER PROFILE …A VERY VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU ALE***~**

**~*** _**MrsEdwardCullenP**_ (CO-PILOT) - HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT THERE ARE NO WORD TO SAY HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO YOU***~**

I WANT YOU GUYS TO SHOW EACH OTHER SOME LOVE

THERE ARE SOME OF YOU THAT HAVE MY STORY ON STORY ALERT THAT HAVE NOT REVIEWED I REALLY WOULD LIKE TO HEAR FROM YOU. LET ME KNOW I'M DOING A GOOD JOB ON MY STORY…

SO PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP REVIEW MY STORY…LOL 


	8. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8

* * *

**

**~*Anthony's Pov*~**

I hadn't spoken to Mom for three days in the row. I was worried and I knew that something was wrong. I had left her messages and she hadn't called me back. Every one was sleeping after all the hiking we did and I went to the back of the woods where no one could hear me and dialed my mom's number again. It rang and went straight to voice mail.

"_You've reached Bella I can't take your call right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you at my earliest convince"_ I heard her musical voice on the recording. I hung up the phone and called her work.

"Good morning. Thank you for calling Idaho community hospital, how can I help you?" asked a friendly voice at the end of the line.

"Can you please connect me to the nurse station?" I was on the edge of my sit. Something was every wrong. I could feel it in my bones.

"Nurse Station, how can I help you?"

"Hello. Can I speak to Isabella Swan?"

"I'm sorry she didn't come to work"

"Excuse me what did you just say? What do you mean she hasn't come into work? Where the hell is she?" I asked angrily.

"Excuse me sir there is no need for you to be so disrespectful," she said obviously irritated.

"I'm sorry. This is Anthony her brother. I haven't spoken with her for 3 days and I've been worried. Did she call and say why she wasn't coming in?"

"No honey I'm sorry she hasn't shown up or even called for the past 3 days. The last time she was here was on her Saturday shift. She was schedule to work all week but she hasn't shown up. I'm sorry I don't have better news."

"Thank you" I said as I was fighting back the tears. I knew I shouldn't haven left her. What was I thinking? If anything happens to her…

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let the girls find out; they would worry and want to leave to look for her but I couldn't; no wouldn't put them in danger. That only left me with only one option. I would go back home and search for my mother. I made my way back to Billy's where Jake was at the door waiting for me.

"What's going on Anthony?" he had a worry look on his face. He was the only one that knew I hadn't spoken to mom.

"Jake, come with me." I told him as I lead him to first beach where we could talk openly. As we walked I entered his mind to see if I can trust him to do as I asked. Knowing this will be the only way to keep track of my sisters when I was gone. He did not feel me in his mind.

"Anthony what aren't you telling me. Did something happened to Bella?" he asked his voice getting higher with concern

What happen to Bella that would freak him out so bad? he thought.

"Jake I have a bad feeling. I've been calling her cell phone and it goes directly to voice mail. I called her job and she hasn't been to work in almost 3 days. That's not like her." I was almost on the verge of a break down, but I couldn't. I _had_ to be strong for my sisters and mother.

OH MY GOD I will kill anyone that attempts to harm Bella, he thought and I could see he was losing it.

"Jacob calm down. I don't need you to go wolf on me. I need you to protect Nessie and Carlie for me," I said and he looked at me warily.

"What are talking about? Where do you think you are going? If anything happened to your mother and you, the girls would hamstring me," he said as his tone was getting angrier.

"I am the only who can pull this through Jake. Something happened to her Jake and if another vampire is involved you will not be able to go as far as I would!" I yelled. "She is my priority. I was supposed to watch and protect her like I do with Nessie and Carlie. None of this was supposed to happen Jake… None!"

"Please Anthony; I just can't let you run off by yourself," he pleaded.

"Promise me that you will take care of my sisters. I am counting on you to keep them safe while I am gone."

"When they'll ask what's going on, what should I say?" he asked me.

"Lie" I said in a firm tone.

**How will I do this? **he wondered to himself.

"You know that with the imprint I can't lie to her," he said.

**It kills me to do that to her, **he thought.

"You _will_ lie to her if you love her. Think about it Jake. They will want to come with me. I can't protect us all. I _need_ to do this on my own. I wouldn't ask you if it was important," I said as I tried to convey the importance of why I had to this on my own.

**I have to find it in me to lie to protect her. I will do as he wishes even if I don't agree with it,** he thought.

"Promise that you will take care of yourself," he pleaded me.

"Thank you Jake. I'm going to pack my things. Do you think Embry can take me to the airport?"

"Of course," he said halfheartedly.

We made our way to the house; I took a shower and packed. I went to check on Nessie and Carlie one last time before I left, kissed them on their foreheads lightly and went downstairs to meet Embry.

"Are you sure about this? Do you want me to send one of the members of the pack with you?" Jacob asked.

"No Jake. Just do what I asked and keep them safe." I said. He gave me a hug with that I walked out of the house and got in the car with Embry. We didn't speak much as my thoughts were busy with hopes that my mother is not hurt. After I while I turned to Embry and spoke for the first time.

"Embry I need to stop at Charlie's house on the way to the airport," I told him

"Sure, what for?" he replied.

"He has the right to know what's going on," I said in a miserable voice.

"I think he may be at the station. We'll make a stop there first," he replied.

"Thank you" was all I said and started to ponder what I was going to find when I got home.

We got to the station and Embry was right. Charlie was in his office. I walked in and the lady at the front desk looked up at me and was momentarily dazzled.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Chief Swan" I let out the full force of my eyes.

"W-Who?" she stuttered dazed. I had to chuckle at her reaction.

"Chief Swan… Can you please tell him Anthony is here to see him?" I asked and plastered my face using mom's favorite crooked smile. She picked up the phone and dialed his extension.

"Yes….. Chief Swan there is a young man name A-Anthony here to see you," she stuttered again.

"Yes, please send him to my office," I heard him reply on the other end of the phone. I walked down to Charlie's office.

"Hello Anthony, what brings you down to my office," he said looking curiously at me.

"We need to talk. I have to leave," I rushed the words out.

"What's going on?" he out up from his seat and walked to me quickly.

"I haven't spoken with Mom since Sunday morning. I called her job, she hasn't shown in nearly three days and I can't get her on none of the phones. I have to go home and find out what's going on." I said trying to keep myself from crying.

"I'm coming with you," he replied

"You can't. I need you here to take care of Renesmee and Carlie. They don't know what's going on. I don't want to worry them. Beside you can be in more danger then me," I said

"What do you mean more danger?" he said with burrowed eyebrows.

"You are not supposed to know about the vampire world. That is one unbreakable law: no human can know we exist because either they join our world or be killed. I won't let that happen to you," I said with sorrow in my eyes. "Please understand I need to go and see for myself. Promise me that you will take care of the girls. I need to find Mom," I said with finality in my voice.

"How will you do this on our own? You will need help," he said trying to convince me to let him come with me but I would never allow it.

"I will not place anyone in danger. I will find her!" I semi yelled. Charlie stumbled back; surprised, because I had never raised my voice at anyone. He knew I was dead serious.

"Be careful. I don't think I can handle losing both of you. Call me as soon as you hear anything." He gave me a tight hug and for a second I melted in his embrace. I was so afraid I would never see him again.

"I love you Grandpa," I whispered.

"I love you too kiddo," he said and kissed the top of my head.

After I left the station I made my way back to the car where Embry had been waiting for me and drove me to the airport. I couldn't help but think all the different scenarios that may have occurred.

When I got to the airport, I stepped out of the car gathered my bags and thanked Embry. I went to the counter and took the next flight out to Idaho. I was lucky because there was a flight in 45 minutes. I purchased two tickets since I didn't want anyone sitting next to me. I made sure all I had, was a carry-on so I wouldn't waste time checking in a bag and have to claim it when we landed. Once we boarded I sat in my seat, closed my eyes, rested my head back and focused in trying to find mom's thoughts. I let my senses take over but all I got was… nothing! Why would she be shielding herself? Why was she using her shield in full mode? Was she protecting herself and if yes from what? I concentrated during the whole flight trying to reach her mind but it was useless.

When we landed I got out of my seat faster than normal. I knew I had to remember not to draw attention to myself, but it was the last thing that mattered. I moved through the crowd swiftly. How was I supposed to get home? I went to the parking garage and with my enhanced eye sight looked for my means of transportation. That's when I saw it; a black viper turbo with black tinted windows. I'm sure the driver won't mind if I "borrowed it" I thought and chuckled. I was in and driving in two seconds flat. I had never moved so fast before in my life. I was speeding down the highway going 160 miles per hour. The speed was exhilarating. I parked the viper about five miles away from home next to the forest line. I got out and ran as fast as possible to our house. I stopped across the street and focused to concentrate and listen for either thoughts or any kind of sound. It was as quite as a grave. I sniffed the air to check for any scents I did not recognize, but no luck from there too.

When I reached the front door I had to stop myself from ripping it of the hinges. I went up stairs first, for any sign, but there was none. I turned and went down stairs… nothing. Her scent was faded and that meant only one thing. She hadn't been home for days. I sat down on the couch but my head in my hands and cried the tears that I've been holding back.

"Oh Mom! Where are you? What happened to you?" I said through my cries. Suddenly I remembered something that I forgot. The last time I spoke to her, she was in the parking lot of the job. I went to our garage and I saw that her car wasn't there, so I decided to go to the hospital. Without second thought I stepped in my car and drove there like a madman. I heard my phone ringing. I checked the ID and I saw that it was my Grandfather. I dismissed the call because I had nothing to tell. I made a silent promise to myself to call him when I was done.

By the time I reached the hospital's parking lot and saw her car, I slammed on the brakes and the tires protested. I was out the car in a flash and stopped dead in my tracks when I sensed them. I was hit with three faint scents of vampires. _Oh my God!_ Who could have gotten that close? How come she didn't shield herself?

I got into her car and saw her belongings. Everything was there her cell phone, purse and her work bag that she kept her extra clothes. I picked up everything and locked her car. I sat in my car looking at what was left of my mother and started to cry for God knows for how long. When I calmed myself I took out my phone and called Charlie. Our conversation was brief. I let him know everything I found so far. He tried to keep his composure but I knew him. He was devastated. I asked him to let Jacob and Seth about my findings and hung up.

When I finally got home I stood at the door frozen. I didn't have the courage to step into an empty house; a house that was full of her love, her laughter… a house full of her presence.

Fuck!

"What do I do now?" I asked myself out loud not having a clue of how to proceed. Then _he,_ Uriel, was with her on Saturday. I got her phone and scrolled down her contacts looking for his number. I found it and dialed his number. It rung once and he picked up. I nearly puked my guts out when I heard his voice.

"Hello Bella, How are you this fine day?"

**~*Uriel's**** Pov*~**

"Where the hell is she?" I heard Anthony yelling.

"Anthony, I have no idea what you are talking about. What do you mean where is she?" I asked. "Is everyone ok son?"

"I am _not_ your fucking son!" he roared. "Tell me where the fuck is she!"

"Anthony calm down, please. Tell me what's going on," I asked again more calmly.

"My mother is missing. The last time I talked to her was Sunday morning. She didn't show up for work and when I got to the hospital's parking lot, I found her car. I also detected the scents of three other vampires intermingled with my Mom's scent"

Hearing the raw tension in his voice, didn't prevent me from thinking…

_I had been to Forks for six months now and it was time for my weekly report. I picked up the phone and called him. _

"_Hello dear one, how is your progress?" he asked in his usual sweet yet malicious tone._

_"It is all going as planned, Master." I said._

_"She believes that you have left the guard?"_

_"Yes, she is a trusting soul with a good heart, poor fool."_

_"Good to hear it. When it is finally time, she'll never suspect anything. You keep me informed of any changes."_

_"Yes, Master."_

_I hung up and paced around the room. Why was I so uneasy? I'd come to do a job and that was what I would do._

_Yes, Bella was a wonderful woman. But, I'd met plenty of wonderful women in my lifetimes. What was so special about this one? So what if she was beautiful and sweet? So what if she was kind and honest and brave? My Master had given me orders and I would follow them._

_I shook it off. I'd continue the charade with her and when the time was right, I'd take whatever action I needed to take. My duty called._

_I just hoped the nagging little voice of doubt that I was starting to hear in my head didn't mess up the plan._

_No. Nothing would interfere._

I though back to the times, where Aro made good on his promise and sent some nomads to get her but I was always there to foil his plan. It had been over six years since his last attempt.

A menacing Anthony brought me back to reality.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"I'm sorry Anthony. I got distracted," I said.

"I asked if you know anyone that might want to hurt Mom!" He was out of control. I could feel his rage and despair through his screams. If I wasn't a vampire I would have gone deaf by now.

"No, I have no clue" I lied.

"Uriel, I am leaving to go look for her. Stay here and incase you hear anything let me know." I was shocked that he was going to rescue Bella.

"Anthony I think it would be best if I went," I said in a feeble attend to convince him otherwise.

"No! You are nothing to her. She is _my_ mother; _my_ responsibility. I will find her and I swear to _God_ I _will_ kill those sons' of bitches who took her!" I could hear all the anger and rage in his voice. If only he knew…

"If you think that it is for the best," I said. He didn't have any clue in what he was getting himself into.

"Thank you," was all he said then the line went dead.

I sat down and hid my face in my hands. Shit! What I'm I going to do?

**(A/N: I was going to leave it here but I know you all our waiting for Edward so I will continue)**

**~*Anthony's Pov*~**

I went up stairs after I hung up phone with Uriel and sat on mom's bed. Where should I start? How could I do this alone? I looked around her room opened her closest without even knowing what I was looking for. I prayed to God to give me a sign on what my next step should be.

As I was looking blindly, I found a little lockbox on the top shelf behind some other boxes. I pulled it out and made my way to sit in the center of the bed. When I opened the box up I was not prepare for what was inside.

There were pictures of my mother and _him_. When I saw the way she looked at him, I could see the love that radiated from her yes. They held a life time of love just for him. She was glowing and her smile would open the heavens and break the clouds on a rainy day. I had seen her smile thousands of time before but that smile was nothing compared to what I had seen in my 19 years. The closest I'd seen to that smile if not brighter was the day we were born. She was so happy. You could tell that she only had eyes for him. I looked through the box and found more pictures of them, some from their meadow and some from various locations. I notice that in each picture they had taken, their gaze focused solely on each other. Looking at these pictures you could easily think that they were true soul mates. There were also pictures of the rest of his family. On the back of every picture there was writing on them. I couldn't look at them anymore. I ran my fingers through my hair lost on what I should do.

I sat there and started to cry once again. She was out there and I _had_ to find her. But how? I stared down at the pictures scattered across the bed. Suddenly, I was struck with an idea. A horrible idea. God, I was not happy about this. But, honestly, I needed to start somewhere. I'd have to make it work. I gathered all the pictures and placed them in an envelope. How could you find someone who didn't want to be found? I took her pillow in my arms and smelled it as I started thinking of different ways to make it happen. After a couple of minutes my eyes flew open with an idea. I needed to start thinking like _him_. If I wanted to pretend to be human where would I go?

I got up and made my way to the computer. I open a website that had a map of the States. There really weren't too many places for a vampire to live and stay out of the sun. I knew he would never so back to Washington or Seattle where he could probably run into Mom. I finalized my plans after a couple of days and soon I left to look for him… my father…

* * *

**AN:**

**I want to thank those who have reviewed my story. And there are a few of you that have my story on alerts and haven't review yet *pout*. I want to give a special thanks to _Just4Ale_,_olivianiamhcullen_,_crazyme03_, _loveisedwardbella_, _wuogkat_ and finally my savior _MrsEdwardCullenP _to whom without her, this story would never had happen. These friends have reviewed every single chapter and they keep me pushing forward. I love you all.**

**Thank you**

**reyrey95 (JAY)**


	9. Misery

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**_

Chapter 9

* * *

**EPOV**

Why did I exist? Why did Carlisle save me and didn't release me into deaths grip? What was the purpose to walk earth? These were questions that I asked myself everyday before I met Bella. My purpose was to love and protect her, which I failed, and with every failure there was a price to pay. I had to leave her.

I couldn't live without her and it killed me every single day. I sat in my room, listening to Claire De Lune, as I remembered the day I lost the reason of my existence; my heart; my soul (if I had one). The day that everything went black.

-*-*-*-*-*-

_After the incident with Jasper, I took Bella home and while she rested I had made my decision to take myself out of her life. I softly kissed her on the lips and she stirred as our lips parted. She sighed in contempt._

"_Edward, I love you," my angel murmured in her sleep _

_Why? Why did she love? How could I find the strength to leave my life, my love, my soul?_

_As she spoke my heart broke beyond repair. How could I leave my home? People used to say that home was where the heart was and since my heart was here with my angel, I felt like I was home once again._

_Today's event proved that it was too dangerous for her to be a part of my world. She would possibly be killed or turned; a fate that I would not allow to fall upon such an amazing creature. I must not fail her again. This I do now is for her protection and just maybe she will forget me and live the life she is meant to have. _

_I got up and made my way home, but not before I took one last look of my sleeping beauty. I couldn't resist placing one last kiss on those perfect lips, knowing that they would never be mine again._

_I jumped out the window into the forest away from my home and into the lions' den. It wouldn't be easy. I knew that they truly love Bella; everyone apart from one. My family would do as I asked if they do truly love her. I ran home and slowed down as I made my way to the porch. I stood in front of the front door, took an unnecessary breath and exhaled. _

'_Here goes for nothing' I thought to myself._

_Everyone was waiting for me._

"_I'm sorry Edward" Jasper said as I walked in the door. I could not meet his gaze._

"_It nothing Jasper, let it go" I told him. My voice held no emotion. It was already dead like I was._

"_You can't do this" Alice hissed at me, since she already knew my decision. But how could I not do this? She needed protection and safety._

"_We have to and we will leave. I am not debating this with you Alice" I seethed._

_I heard everyone gasp apart from Rosalie. Apparently Alice hadn't informed them of my decision. She left that part for me._

"_We are leaving," I said with a final tone in my voice but Alice had other ideas._

"_Do you think she will just let you go? She loves you Edward, more than you love her" she cried. I didn't think that was possible. There was no way she could love me as deeply as I loved her. No human could comprehend the life altering changes we experienced once we found our true mate. I couldn't say 'soul mate' because as vampires we didn't have one._

"_Not possible! Even if that's true, I will not allow her anymore harm" I replied._

_She bolted in front of me and started yelling. "Harm? And what do you think you are doing to her? YOU ARE HARMING HER BY LEAVING HER. She'll fight you on this, I've already seen it. She won't give up easily," she said and replayed the vision she had of me and Bella in the forest. She was right. Bella grabbed hold of me with all her strength and would not let go. By the time she finished with her vision, Alice was dry sobbing. Her thoughts alone were enough to be my undoing._

_**You're going to kill her!! She cannot survive without you. You are her life line; once you cut the line you may as well start digging her grave… **__she thought_

"_It doesn't matter, it has to be done and you are not allowed to look into her future. We've done enough damage," I said as I tried to erase the images of Bella lying in a coffin, pale with no heartbeat._

"_When are we leaving?" Carlisle asked. The pain was evident in his eyes. _

"_You will leave tomorrow and I will follow in two days" I stated in an emotionless tone. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want son? Isn't there another way?" Esme asked. Her voice was so soft and caring. _

"_Esme, we have to. It's getting too dangerous for her. I wouldn't live with myself if something ever happened to her. It would be my fault if I wasn't there to protect her, especially if I'm the one constantly putting her in danger. She deserves a life without fear; fear that she won't make it" I answered_

_Rosalie got up from the couch and started walking. "We're leaving this god awful place and that's all I needed to hear," she said and rushed upstairs to start packing._

"_I don't agree with what you are doing. My little sister deserves the life that she wants and not what you think is best for her. You know she wants to be like us. Stop being a fucking pussy and give her want she wants already," Emmett said. I looked at him dumbfounded. Did he just really say that? Before I could answer he was gone. _

"_Edward, don't underestimate Bella's love for you. I have felt it and I dare to say that she loves you more than you can understand. I know this is my fault. I should be the one to leave and not you" Jasper said. I saw the depth of his words. He was willing to leave away from the family for the sake of my love, but I wouldn't tear the family apart. I couldn't hurt Esme like that._

"_No Jasper you are my brother and I will not have you leave," I said as I tried to hold my emotionless state so he couldn't feel my emotions. He looked at me and all I could do was shake my head. I would never turn my back on my family. He turned around and made his way up the stairs at human pace repeating 'I'm so sorry Edward for being a monster'. I sighed and turned to face the rest of my family._

"_We support you with whatever you think is best" Carlisle said._

"_We understand but give your brothers and sisters sometime to adjust," Esme said._

"_Thank you," I said_

"_I hate you for making me do this. You are underestimating the amount of love she has for you. You will kill her and I hope you know that. You are asking me to turn my back on my sister. I will never forgive you for this. When she dies and it's too late to take your words back only then will you truly understand her pain. You only think about yourself and no one else. YOU SELFISH BASTARD!! " Alice hissed at me. She took off upstairs and I heard her dry sobbing._

_**I'm sorry Edward. I am to blame for this mess. I hate my weakness. It caused a great deal of pain for our family and especially my wife… **__Jasper thought._

_I sighed, not being able to say anything else. _

_-*-*-*-*-*-  
_

I destroyed the lives of everyone I ever loved; especially Bella's. I knew that my leaving would devastate her as I knew that I would probably end up being disgusted with myself for causing so much pain to her. But I never thought it would be so easy… I never knew that she would believe me in a heartbeat.

_-*-*-*-*-*-_

_I had just left my Bella in the middle of the forest crying. I knew it wouldn't be so easy to convince her that I didn't love her, but why? Why did she believe my lies? Did she really believe I didn't love her? She was and forever would be the reason I existed. I had left everything I am with her. The most agonizing and heartbreaking cry brought me back to reality. Never in my 90 years had I thought that I would witness such pain. Knowing that I was the cause of all this pain and suffering; I fell on my knees and I let her pain wash over my body. I fell into an ocean of pain and the waves of agony, sorrow and grief assaulted my body. I never knew it would hurt her so much. Her screams reached out to me, seeking desperately for a way to release all the pain. Her cries asked me to stay with her and invite her back into my heart. If only she knew that she would forever hold my heart, mind, body and what she called soul. Her screams continued to get louder and louder; calling me to take everything back I said and make it right. I wanted to run to her; hold her in my arms and never let her go. To give her what she asked for… forever. I wonder if she truly loved me the way I loved her. The love of soul mates was much stronger than true love. I had to find the strength to keep going and get away from her as much as I good. It was my choice after all. I got up and run to my car as her cries faded away. Her cries would haunt me for the rest of my pathetic eternity For once I saw myself for what I was: a monster._

_After what felt like forever I got to my car and started driving. I had to get away as fast as possible. I drove in silence thinking about what I had done. I know I did the right thing for her. I didn't deserve the things she wanted to give up for me. It was not only about her soul, but her whole life. Could I really take her humanity away from her because of my selfishness? There was one thing I knew for sure. When she would stop exist I would follow her. I wouldn't exist in a world when she didn't. She reached out to my dead heart like no other did. She made me feel alive again. She gave me more than I deserved. My only repayment was to give her a shot to humanity; find a man who would love her and touch her without fearing of hurting her. She would get married, have kids and grow old surrounded by grandchildren who would worship her. _

_She was too young to realize how danger my world was for her. Yes I knew that I was her first love that she wouldn't be able to forget me that easily. But how was she able to be so sure about what she wanted? She should live in the real world, gain experiences that she wouldn't be able to have in my world. She just was too stubborn to understand it._

_I could get lost on those brown eyes of hers'. I looked into them and felt like if I reached the sky I could reach the stars. She opened up her heart to me and it was heaven. She was the warmth in my cold world. My Bella gave a chance in dreaming. I dreamt of us getting married and spent the rest of her human life making her happy and content. But it wasn't enough for me. I wanted eternity and I had no right. Her soul and innocent should stay intact. _

_I never wanted to give up on her. I would never exist without her. I would never stop loving her. I wanted to stay with her and be everything she needed and wanted me to be. I wanted to be human. I would keep her in my heart. She was my sunshine after the rain; the light when I lost my way. She was my home._

_After of hours of driving I arrived to our new home, went to my room and locked myself in. I waited for the pit of hell to open up, swallow and take me to the only place I belonged. I was nothing more than a soulless demon that was meant to walk this earth alone and with that I fell into the abyss that was now my new prison._

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
_

Now here I was, sitting in the corner of my room, dry sobbing as the memory ate me alive. I was too weak to fight the pain; I didn't _want_ to fight the pain. I deserved it. I hadn't hunted in weeks. I kept punishing myself for what happened. No one could reach me as I was far gone in my madness to see or hear anything that wasn't about my Bella.

Before Bella came into my life I just passed my time existing, being part of my family. A family, that each and every one of them had their mates who loved then and fulfilled their existence. I felt like I was just playing my part, knowing that I would never find what they had. I never regretted staying with them. They have been all I've known in this life but it never truly felt like home; until I found Bella She had become my home. My family tried to help by keeping their distance, but, every once in a while they would not leave me alone; like now.

"Edward, every one is going hunting and that means you too," Alice said as she burst in my room with Jasper following her.

"I am not going anywhere. Can you please just leave me the fuck _alone_?" I yelled back at her.

"Edward, I understand you are in pain but I will not tolerate disrespecting my wife like this. You made your decision many years ago. Now deal with it!" Jasper said firmly.

"I know it was," I said and I felt a calming running through my body.

"Please, I know it's been a long time but it is time for you to start healing yourself. The family needs to heal but as long as you continue to giving into your pain, you hurt everyone around you. The family has not been the same since you left Bella and it never will be!" Jasper said.

I looked away because deep down I knew he was right. I knew it was time for me to start becoming a part of this family once again. I had to until the day I welcomed death once my Bella left this world.

"You'll never understand Jasper. You have your mate" I stated matter-of-factly.

"Damn straight I do! I would give her the world if she asked and much, _much_ more. She would give me the same. A true mate is your equal. You just don't walk out on your mate when something happens! You stay and fight you asshole! You gave up on Bella because you were a coward and as far as I can see you never fucking stopped. Bella loved you so much. I felt it emanating from her every time she was near you. _You_ chose to leave for selfish reasons. _You_ walked away from your mate and left her for dead. _You_ destroyed everything and you took us with you!" he yelled.

"I rather face death a million times over and over again to save her soul," I growled as I was getting up and on my feet. At some point the rest of the family entered my room. "We are soulless monsters of the worst kind. We are damned by this unnatural life. I did not choose this. I can not damn one of Gods' most precious angels to an eternity in hell," I seethed to all of them.

"Speak for yourself, you moron" Rosalie said and glared at me.

"Get the fuck out of my room. All of you!"

"It's a good thing you left Bella before you showed your true colors" Emmett said. I lowered myself into a crouch and was about to pounce on him. Esme and Carlisle would be more upset if I started fighting with my brothers and sisters.

"Don't you fucking dare, Edward! We've had enough of your shit! You will never be able to take back everything you've to my little sister. You are right. She was too good for a sorry son of a bitch like you!"

"Fuck you Emmett!" I said and I jumped out of my window.

I need to calm down and so did they. So I did what I do best… I run.

**3months later (present day)**

We were waiting for Jasper to come back from New York. It was Christmas time. Esme was in the living room setting up season decorations while the rest of us helped. Carlisle was at the hospital but we were expecting him to arrive home soon.

"Mom, where do you want me to put the tree?" Emmett asked.

"In the east side of the foyer" she said smiling.

"Alice, what time will Jazz be here? I really need to hunt," Emmett asked.

I knew he wasn't thirsty he just wanted to harass the bears while they hibernated. There is nothing like an irritated grizzle bear.

"Soon," Alice answered as she danced around the tree streaming up the lights.

After our big fight three months ago, I tried to be part of the family. It was not their fault. I made the biggest mistake of my existence. They were all very supportive; some more than the others. While mainly Rosalie she didn't care either way. I made myself see things from everyone's prospective and knew I was the screw up.

"Jasper's here" Alice sang and danced to the front door.

"Finally! I've been stuck in this house for far too long" Emmett said. "Let's get out hunt, run and try and have some fun."

I sighed. 'You have to be strong become part of the family again. They need you' I told myself.

"Let's go. Let's go!" Alice was rushing us out of the house. I started to wonder why?

I tried to listen to her thoughts but she was reciting the American Constitution in Russian. She was hiding something. I'm pretty sure it had to do with the holidays.

"Go on kids. Have some fun" Esme said from the fireplace as she was pinning the stockings. Even though we were vampires we continued to follow traditions. I think we followed them more then humans themselves.

"Bye Mom," we all said in unison and run out of the house in vampire speed.

We took off into the forest looking for the big game. We all went in separate ways. I took off into the mountains looking for my favorite mountain lion. I found one that was in hunting mode. He was crouched, hiding in the tall grass. He was hunting but didn't know he was being hunted. The hunter became a prey. Faster then lighting stroke my teeth sunk into the neck of my prey. I sucked out every last ounce of blood. When I was done I buried the dead animal like I always do.

After I satiated my thirst I sat on the snowy ground and waited for the others to finish their hunt. I felt so guilty for dragging my family in my misery. Alice had been very supportive after the fight we had. She tried to distract me as often as possible, either with chess or questioning me about music.

**Edward, come on lets play!** Alice thought.

"Do I really have to?" I asked knowing than she would have it her way.

**Don't be like that. We want to have fun,** she thought back

"If you don't come willingly, I will come and get you" Emmett threatened me playfully.

"Like you could catch me," I said with confidence. I took off running in the opposite direction knowing I had a head start. They wouldn't be able to catch me.

I was running and trying to listen to any pursuit. There was nothing but silence. I was concentrating on listening when I slammed my face first into something hard.

"Gotta ya!" Emmett said. Before I could react, he and Jasper had me pinned to the ground. I tried to get away but it was useless.

"Let me up," I said as I tried to knock them off me.

"Come on Eddie, don't be like that," Emmett said.

"Fine," I had no chance fighting Jasper and Emmett. Alice and Rosalie would love to join in the 'Beat the shit out of Edward' game. Jasper and Emmett let me up.

"Let's play Red Rover" Emmett said with a booming laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"No way!" Rosalie said as she merged through the woods. They gathered in a circle and started trying to of a game. Since they weren't paying any attention, I started backing up.

"Ok, let's play hide and seek," Emmett proposed.

"NO!" Alice screamed since she saw my decision. "Get him!"

I started laughing and took off, running toward the house. As I ran through the forest, I felt the wind on my face. God, I loved running. It made me feel free; it felt like I was flying.

I was fast approaching the house when I stopped dead in my tracks, because I caught a sweet scent of freesia. The only person that held that scent was my Bella. I took a deep breath and I realized that it was mixed with a tint of musk. I couldn't understand. The scent was definitely a vampire's who also had the scent of a human. How could it be possible?

Without thinking I started running toward the house as fast as I could….

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thank you all for your patience on this long awaited chapter…. I just hope you enjoyed it as must as I enjoyed writing it… **

**To the most wonderful unofficial Beta MrsEdwardCullenP… love you

* * *

**

E/N: Hey folks... Just wanted t apologize for keeping you waiting for this update for so long since it was my fault...

Take care

**_Pen...

* * *

_  
**


End file.
